Blog użytkownika:Henkov/Smocza Dusza
Witaj na moim blogu aka opku. Zanim zaczniesz czytać przeczytaj tą niewielką ilość informacji. I nie zapomnij skomentować. INFORMACJE: *A więc czytasz informację gratuluję. *Opowiadanie dzieje się przed JWS 2 lecz po 3 Sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków. *Czkawka i reszta mają 17 lat. *Czkawka nie mieszka na Berk. *Astrid jest córką Stoika i Valki. *Czkawka ma nogę. *Nie będzie półsmoków! *Czkawka jest zwykłym osobnikiem (czyt. Nie synem wodza i nie z bogatej rodzinki). *Akcja JWS 1 i Jeźdźcy smoków rozgrywała się bez czkawki(czyt. Astrid jako pierwsza oswoiła smoka : (Śmiertnika o nazwie Wichura) i dzięki niej jest pokój na Berk). *Perspektywa Czkawki *Przepraszam za interpunkcje :). KONIEC INFORMACJI.. Rozdział 1. Jestem w trakcie snu z którego wybudza mnie bardzo zimny chlust wodą, w trybie natychmiastowym otworzyłem moje (Jak to moja mama mówiła) piękne zielone oczy. Nade mną stał nie kto inny niż mój ojczym. Tak ojczym, jest straszny za każdy sprzeciw bije mnie a co najgorsze dzieje się to od czasu gdy zginęła moja mama jestem przez niego obwiniany że to prze zemnie. Była wtedy noc, atak smoków był nagły nie byliśmy przygotowani Matka wyleciała na pomoc innym przy walce, a ja wybiegłem z domu by zobaczyć co się dzieje, jedyne co usłyszałem tamtej nocy to uważaj i krzyk wtedy zemdlałem.. Od tamtego momentu ślad po mojej mamie zaginął. Wstawaj nieudaczniku! - Usłyszałem surowy głos ojczyma. Dzisiaj kończysz 17 lat - Warknął po czym dodał - Wiesz co to oznacza? - Dokończył. Tak, wiem mówisz mi to od czasu 17 urodzin. - Dodałem z sarkazmem. Więc pakuj się - popatrzył na księżyc - jest ok. 1:00 - Dodał. Jak wstanę ma cię już nie być na tej wyspie. - Dopowiedział i odszedł. Gdy już poszedł szybko spakowałem swoje rzeczy, założyłem torbę na plecy i ruszyłem ku pobliżu portu gdy doszedłem u widziałem zapaloną pochodnię to znak że ktoś tam był, podniosłem najbliższy kamyk i rzuciłem go w stronę najdalszych krzaków strażnik go najwidoczniej usłyszał bo wyciągnął miecz i podszedł do miejsca spoczynku kamyka. Ja tym czasem szybko wskoczyłem na pierwszą lepszą łódź i jak najszybciej odpłynąłem. Jakieś 3 godziny później Byłem zmęczony lecz płynąłem równie wytrwale jak na początku moje mięśnie ledwo dawały rady gdy nagle znikąd pojawiła się ogromna fala uderzyła w statek z taką siłą że cały się rozpadł, a ja zdążyłem się chwycić ostatniej deski, po czym zemdlałem. Rozdział 2. Obudziłem się w wygodnym łóżku w domu. Jedyne co pamiętam to ta fala. Nie otworzyłem oczu usłyszałem głos kobiety i dziewczyny. Gdzie go znaleźliście? - Zapytała Kobieta. Podczas patrolu, leżał na desce najpewniej po sztormie nieprzytomny. - Odpowiedziała Dziewczyna. Jakim cudem on przeżył nie mam pojęcia, ale trzeba czekać, może wkrótce się obudzi - Powiedziała Kobieta W tym momencie otworzyłem oczy i spróbowałem się podnieść, lecz uniemożliwił mi to ból w klatce piersiowej. Kim jesteś? - Zapytała Kobieta. Prędzej ja powinienem zapytać kim wy jesteście i gdzie ja jestem? - Zapytałem. Ja jestem Valka - Odpowiedziała kobieta - A to jest moja córka Astrid, jesteś na wyspie Berk, a ty jak masz na imię? - Dodała. Mam na imię Czkawka - Odpowiedziałem. Czkawka, ładne imię, Astrid czas już iść bo się spóźnisz, ja w tym czasie postaram się dowiedzieć więcej - powiedziała Valka. Czkawka nie chcę cię męczyć ale widzę po tobie że coś innego zmusiło cię do wyruszenia na ocean, - Powiedziała siadając na jednym z krzeseł. To długa historia nie chcę się zwierzać nieznanej mi kobiecie, czy mógłbym odpocz.. - Nie dane było mi dokończyć usłyszałem bardzo głośny ryk smoka (Chyba Śmiertnika) w jednym momencie strach przepłynął przez mój mózg. - Co, co co, co co, to to, było było - Zapytałem jąkającym się głosem. Spokojnie, nie bój się my tu mamy z nimi sojusz, one są naszymi przyjaciółmi. - Powiedziała spokojnym głosem. Przyjaciółmi, jak te gady mogą być przyjaciółmi ludzi? - Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. Spokojnie, smoki nie są na takie jak wyglądają są to bardzo mądre i uczuciowe, a w dodatku chronią swego jeźdźca - Powiedziała po czym wstała z krzesła - To musi być szok dla ciebie, rozumiem, odpoczywaj - Po czym wyszła z pokoju córki. Muszę to sobie przetworzyć spróbowałem się podnieść ból który spowodowany był najpewniej złamanym żebrem pomału zanikał więc z lekkim oporem udało mi się podnieść. Kiwając się z boku na bok pomału schodziłem po schodach gdy byłem już na samym dolę poczułem mocne uderzenie drzwi a moją prawą (Na szczęście nie bolącą rękę lecz uderzenie było tak mocne że położyło mnie na deskach. Kim ty jesteś? - Zapytał wiking z wielką rudą brodą Czkawka, mam na imię Czkawka - Odpowiedziałem z strachem w oczach Ach więc to ty jesteś ten nowy o którym mówiła mi Valka, Moje imie to Stoik - Powiedział po czym podał mi rękę Jak widać tak, miło poznać - Uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie. Więc co cię sprowadza na moją wyspę - Zapytał Wódz Obieca wódz że nikomu nie powie, nawet swojej żonie, nie chcę by ktoś znał tą historię - Zapytałem Możesz mi zaufać opowiadaj - Odpowiedział. W skrócie ojciec obwiniał mnie o śmierć matki więc do 18 roku życia pozwalał mi z nim mieszkać gdy skończyłem 17 lat(Wczoraj)ojciec wyrzucił mnie z wyspy nie chciał mnie znać dlatego też przez sztorm znalazłem się tutaj a kto mnie przyprowadził to już sam nie wiem - Powiedziałem Hmm nie sądziłem że ojciec może się tak zachować, spokojnie nikomu nic nie powiem a teraz idź oglądnąć wyspę - Powiedział po czym dodał - Uważaj na siebie widzę że jeszcze nie doszedłeś do siebie. Dobrze.. wodzu - Odpowiedziałem po czym szybko otworzyłem drzwi. Po wyjściu z domu zobaczyłem piękną wioskę ale jedyne co mi nie pasowało to............ smoki tak wszędzie były smoki na dachach przed domami. Każdy był inny od Czerwonego Koszmara Ponocnika do jasno-różowego Gronkla. Praktycznie niezauważony szedłem przed siebie, zatrzymałem się przed z tego co widzę kuźnią pracował w niej kowal poszedłem się przywitać. Witaj kowalu - Za czołem nie pewnie. Kowal zdjął maskę po czym uśmiechnął się Ha ha, nowy w wiosce a ja nic nie wiem.. co za zło - Powiedział - Jestem Pyskacz a to moje maleństwa - Odpowiedział po czym zaczął wskazywać na wszystkie rzeczy w kuźni wraz z smokiem. Nie bałem się go skoro jest tu sojusz z smokami to raczej mi nic nie zrobią. Ja jestem czkawka, mam pytanie, czy mógłbym wykuć tutaj broń którą zapomniałem wsiąść z mojej rodzinnej wyspy - Zapytałem. Jasne :) kuźnia jest twoja powodzenia młody - Powiedział po czym wyszedł. Po prawie 4 godzinach cięzkiej pracy udało stworzyć mi się miecz wraz z pochwą na niego (Miecz na obrazku to ostrze Czkawki (Nie ma zdjęcia pochwy na ostrze )) Szybko przewinąłem przez siebie pasek wraz z pochwą którą umieściłem na plecach i włożyłem do niego mój miecz, był on wykonany jak to pyskacz powiedział z Gronklowego żelaza. Rozdział 3. Po wykuciu mojego ostrza oraz zrobieniu pochwy, poszedłem na spacer do najbliższego lasu w nadziei na znalezienie jakiegoś dobrego miejsca żeby pomedytować. Szedłem przed siebie gdy nagle zauważyłem wygięte wręcz zniszczone drzewo. Po śladach wynika że nikt tu jeszcze.. chyba nie był ślad prowadził nad niezbyt wielką zatoczkę nie była zbyt głęboka, nie była zbyt wielka, ale miała swój urok, dwa powalone drzewa które zwisały wprost do dość dużego błękitnego jeziorka a obok zatoczki wszędzie porastały drzewa przez co zatoczka była praktycznie niewidoczna dla człowieka. Samo dostanie się tutaj było strasznie męczące wszędzie porastające krzaki i wiele wystających z ziemi korzeni było trochę jakby to powiedzieć irytujące. Moje ubranie zmieniło kolor z zielonkawego*(Czkawka miał zieloną zbroję(Na wyspie gdzie mieszkał nie można było używać innych kolorów)* na ciemno zielonkawy, najpewniej od kurzu. Postanowiłem przez chwilę, mam nadzieję że przez chwilę pomedytować zeskoczyłem więc na najbliższa półkę skalną usiadłem po turecku ściągnąłem z pleców miecz po czym położyłem go na swoich kolanach. Złożyłem ręce po czym wypowiedziałem słowa: 드래곤의 숨이 방에서 우리를 안내합니다 (czyt. Oddech smoka poprowadzi nas w pokoju). Zamknąłem oczy i oddałem się medytacji... *Stop Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć o co chodzi i skąd to umiem. Na mojej poprzedniej wyspie każdy z członków miał coś takiego jak "Smocza Dusza" uaktywniało ją się dopiero po zabiciu smoka. Nie było można wtedy zabić żadnego więcej ponieważ wtedy "Smocza Dusza" była by zbyt silna i doprowadziło by to do natychmiastowej śmierci. "Smocza Dusza" pozwala nam walczyć lepiej nie dodaje to zwinności ani szybkości uczymy się szybciej i możemy rozpoznawać po nauce ruchów przeciwnika jaki atak wykona. 명상은 끝났다 - (czyt. Medytacja dobiegła końca) Szybko otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem... Astrid!??? - Zapytałem i od razu zamknąłem oczy - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Znowu zapytałem. Raczej co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytała po czym dopowiedziała - Czemu zamykasz oczy boisz się spojrzeć mi w oczy!? - Dodała. Hmm, nie widzę potrzeby byś zobaczyła mój wzrok... no chyba że nalegasz to proszę! - Otworzyłem oczy po czym podniosłem swój miecz i założyłem go z powrotem na plecy. Cze, cze, czemu twoje prawe oko jest czerwone?!? a lewe zielone? - Zapytała z niedowierzaniem - Jak to możliwe? - Dodała. Wiesz to nie twój interes! - Dodałem po czym lekko uderzyłem w prawą nogę - Już lepiej? - Dodałem. Ale jak to zrobiłeś, mów! - Wrzasnęła. Nie twój interes zrozum, świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie - Dodałem - Ale skoro chcesz wiedzieć proszę wiesz co to, to tak zwana "Smocza Dusza" i tak pewnie nie wiesz co to - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem na ustach. Czyli jesteś odmieńcem? - Zapytała - Nikomu o tym nie powiem jak ty obiecasz że nie powiesz nikomu o tym miejscu - Dodała. Hmm można to tak ując i spokojnie nikomu nie powiem, tak w ogóle co to za miejsce? - Zapytałem z zapytaniem w oczach. To jest krucze urwisko to tutaj poznałam wichurę i się z nią zaprzyjaźniłam - Powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy - I w imieniu ojca, kazał mi to powiedzieć, chce cię zaprosić na smocze szkolenie - Szybko Powiedziała I jeszcze jedno pytanie gdzie się podziewałeś aż 3 dni? - Zapytała. 3 dni? Jak to możliwe przecież medytacja trwa zwykle po 5,6 godzin coś jest nie tak! - Pomyślałem - ee em, chodziłem tu i tam po lesie aż znalazłem tą zatoczkę i tak się tutaj zasiedziałem - Odpowiedziałem po czym szybkim krokiem odszedłem z miejsca naszej rozmowy. Rozdział 4. Szedłem przez las prosto do wioski wiedziałem którędy droga, podążałem śladem rozciętych krzaków. Gdy przekroczyłem próg wioski poszedłem wprost do miejsca gdzie się obudziłem czyli domu wodza. Gdy byłem już blisko wejścia usłyszałem z domu pewną awanturę więc żeby ją przerwać otworzyłem drzwi. Czkawka!?, Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - Zapytał z zdenerwowaniem A chodziłem tu i tam - Odpowiedziałem A spotkałeś może Astrid? - Powiedział po czym dodał - Mówiła ci o smoczym szkoleniu? - Zapytał z poważanym głosem. Tak, mówiła, ale ja mam pytanie gdzie w chwili obecnej mam spać? - Odpowiedziałem Aktualnie twój dom jest w trakcie budowy masz 18 lat więc możesz mieszkać sam ale na czas budowy będziesz spał w pokoju gościnnym - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Gdy wszedłem do pokoju zobaczyłem to samo miękkie łóżko co w pokoju Astrid tylko że było koloru jasno-niebieskawego położyłem swój miecz pod łóżkiem i poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia(Ranek godzin ok 6.10) Tato, a gdzie mieszka Czkawka? - Zapytała Astrid. Aktualnie jest w pokoju gościnnym - Powiedział. Co? Jak czemu nie mówiłaś nic... Myślałam ze to ty tak chrapałeś a to on!? - Powiedziała zdenerwowana - Przez niego nie mogłam usnąć - Dodała. Wstałem z łóżka i założyłem mój miecz na plecy. Otworzyłem drzwi i pierwsze co zobaczyłem to wzrok kobry wpatrujący się w moją stronę. Chcesz coś zjeść? - Zapytała Valka z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie, podziękuję - Odpowiedział. To chodź, idziemy do smoczej akademii - Powiedziała zirytowana Astrid. Wyszliśmy z domu i pierwsze co zobaczyłem to niebieskiej maści śmiertnik żębacz. Wskakuj, czas nas goni a nie chcę się przez ciebie spóźnić - Powiedziała zdenerwowana. Coooooo? Na smoku nie lepiej pieszo? - Zapytałem. Nie na smoku tylko Śmiertniku, wabi się Wichura - Powiedziała po czym podała mi rękę - Wskakuj nie bój się nic ci nie zrobi - Dodała Chwyciłem ją za rękę i wdrapałem się na śmiertnika. Chwyć się mnie jak nie chcesz spaść - Powiedziała. Po czym ruszyliśmy w nieznanym mi kierunku gdy dotarliśmy pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy były to inne smoki, wszystko było pod kratą a w dodatku dojście tutaj pieszo było by naprawdę trudne. Gdy byliśmy już w środku pierwsze co zobaczyłem... smoki każdy był inny. Pierwszy smok o dwóch głowach zwany również jako Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Jego/jej skóra ma zielone ubarwienie, a na niej zauważyć można bardzo gęsto usiane brązowe, czerwone i pomarańczowe plamy oraz bordowe szpikulce na grzbiecie. Jego brzuch ma jaśniejszy kolor niż reszta ciała. Obok niego stał Gronkiel. Jej/jego skóra jest ciemnobrązowa, jednak ma jasny odcień. Ciało pokryte jest małymi, fioletowymi plamkami. Po prawej stronie Zębiroga stał Koszmar Ponocnik Jego skóra pokryta jest czerwonymi łuskami, z domieszką barwy pomarańczowej i brązowej. O Astrid przygruchałaś sobie kogoś? Czemu zawsze dowiaduje się jako ostatni - Powiedział z smutną miną Blondyn COOOOOO!?!?! Astrid przecież jesteś moja! - Odpowiedział zdenerwowany Brunet Zamknij się Mieczyk, ty też Sączysmark, to nawet nie jest mój przyjaciel to kolejny uczeń do akademii - Powiedziała Astrid A może jednak? - Powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy Blondynka Szpadka... Ty też przeciwko mnie? - Zrobiła smutną minę Hej, jestem Czkawka miło mi? - Powiedziałem z niepewnym wzrokiem HAHAHAHA Czkawka.. ukarali cie tym imieniem? - Zapytał "Sączysmark" Momentalnie Astrid poklepała Wichure przez co ta wyrzuciła w stronę Sączysmarka kolec. Ty masz gorsze a nikt się nie śmieje - Odpowiedziałem. Momentalnie Mieczyk i Szpadka wpadli w śmiech. Dobra cisza! - Zakrzyczała Astrid. Śledzik poprowadzisz dzisiejszą lekcję nie zbyt miałam czas się przygotować - Zapytała Astrid otyłego blondyna. Jasne! To co powiecie na Quiz? - Zapytał uszczęśliwiony Śledzik NIEEEE - Odpowiedzieli Mieczyk Szpadka oraz Sączysmark jednym tonem A może powalczmy? Może jakieś sztuczki wybuchy? - Zapytałem podekscytowany Czkawka, już cie lubimy! - My cie lubimy odpowiedziała Mieczyk i Szpadka Wiecie zapomnieliście o czymś.. - Wypowiedziała Astrid Może byście przedstawili wasze smoki? - Dodała po chwili Jasne, Mój smok to Koszmar Ponocnik o imieniu Hakokieł - Sączysmark dodał z uśmiechem Mój to Gronkiel, I to ona! Jej imię to Sztukamięs - Dodał Otyły chłopak - A ja nazywam się śledzik :) - Uśmiechnął się. Nasz smok to Jot i Wym - Momentalnie odpowiedzieli Mieczyk i Szpadka. A mojego już znasz - Dodała Astrid. To może zagrajmy w grę, na mojej wyspie często się je urządzało - Czkawka (Niestety Nikt Nie zgadł ale i tak Dedyk Dla wszystkich czytających) Wiecie co się dzieje z śluzem Koszmara Ponocnika? - Zapytałem Uradowany Tak zapala się - Powiedział Śledzik. Więc będzie potrzebne nam naprawdę sporo tego śluzu - Powiedziałem jeszcze bardziej uradowany Po napełnieniu prawie 30 niewielkich słoików przystąpiliśmy do zabawy. A więc gra polega na tym iż każdy dostaje po 5 słoików waszym zadaniem jest podrzucić ten słoik jak najwyżej po czym nakazać smokowi by w niego strzelił powstanie wtedy bardzo fajny i efektywny wybuch :) kto zaczyna? - Zapytałem z uśmiechem Ja ja ja! - Zaczął podskakiwać brunet Sączysmark zacznij :) ale żeby było efektowniej dodaj to każdego ze słoika jeden z proszków rozsypanych obok waszych nóg - Powiedziałem Sączysmark wziął jasno-niebieskawy proszek po czym wsypał go do śluzu i mocno potrzepał. Hakokieł! - Powiedział do smoka - 3,2,1,0 - Gdy doszło do zera Sączysmark zaczął wyrzucać wszystkie słoiki a Hakokieł o dziwo wszystkie trafił. Przez powietrze przeszły pięknie niebieskawe ognie które rozprysnęły się po powietrzu. Każdy zrobił tak samo, Astrid wybrała kolor czerwony, Mieczyk i szpadka zielony a Śledzik pomarańczowy. Ja wybrałem kolor czarny. Przyszła moja kolej lecz był pewien malutki problem.. Nie miałem smoka. Hakokieł czy mógłbym użyczyć twojego splunięcia ogniem? - Zapytałem Czerwonego smoka. Wątpię Hakokieł słucha tylko mnie - Powiedział z drwiną Sączysmark po czym tego pożałował smok splunął centralnie w cztery litery Śaczysmarka zmuszając go do tego by skoczył do niewielkiego stawu by się ugasić po minie Hakokła widziałem że był gotowy do oddania strzałów. Ja rzuciłem inaczej słoiki jeden rzuciłem bardziej w prawo drugi w lewo 3 i 4 mocno w górę a 5 przed siebie. Hakokieł trafił wszystkie bez problemu poza jednym czwarty słoik uderzył w ziemie. AAA!! - U krzyczałem gdy jeden z kawałków wbił mi się prosto w udo. <'NEXT'> Szybkim ruchem ręki wyciągnąłem kawałek szkła po czym drugim chwyciłem i mocno przycisnąłem miejsce z którego wypływała krew. Dajcie mi jakiś kawałek, szmaty czegokolwiek - U krzyczałem gdy krew zaczęła się lać coraz mocniej. Śledzik wyciągnął z swojej torby niewielka lecz wystarczająca ilość czegoś w stylu ubrania lecz była biała, momentalnie podał mi ten kawałek materiału a ja dosyć mocno lecz nie za mocno by krew mogła dopływać do reszty nogi. Wskakuj, polećmy do szamanki Gothi - Powiedział patrzący się na mnie Sączysmark Dobry pomysł - Dodała Astrid wraz z śledzikiem To my tu sobie jeszcze porobimy eksplozje ;) - Dodał Mieczyk Nie słuchaj go Astrid on kłamie.... - Uciszyła Mieczyka Szpadka Powiedzmy że wam ufam ale jak zobaczę jeden wybuch lub taki fajerwerek nie będzie tak miło! - Wykrzyczała Astrid Kuśtykając wszedłem na głowę Hakokła i polecieliśmy do chyba Najwyższego punktu na Berk gdy byliśmy już blisko zobaczyłem ogromną ilość małych nieznanych mi gatunków smoków był też tam niewielki domek cały z desek. Co to za gatunek? - Zapytałem To? To Straszliwce straszliwe, sam nie wiem skąd ta nazwa - Dodał Sączysmark Hakokieł wylądował na wystający od domku podeście. Zszedłem z smoka i przy pomocy Śledzika dokuśtykałem do domu Szamanki, gdy otwarłem drzwi smród wylatujący z domku wpadł prosto do mego nosa nic się jednak nie odezwałem gdyż na środku domku siedziała bardzo niska staruszka. Gothi pomocy jeden z odłamków szkła wbił mu się w udo, on je... wytargał na siłę i teraz nie może zatrzymać krwawienia. - Dodała prawie nic nie mówiąca przez czas podróży Astrid. Gothi nabazgrała coś na ziemi coś czego nie rozumiem. Ona mówi żebyś zdjął ten kawałek materiału z rany - Dopowiedział Śledzik Nagle można było usłyszeć wybuch i niewielki ogień.. Zabije ich, zabije! - Wykrzyczała Astrid po czym pobiegła na swego smoka i poleciała. Ja też ich zabije za to że robią eksplozję beze mnie! - U krzyczał Sączysmark po czym szybkim doskokiem wsiadł na Hakokła i poleciał. Nawet nie zauważyłem gdy w czasie wybuchu i krzyku Astrid i Sączysmarka, Gothi obwinęła mi nogę nakładając na ranę jakąś bardzo chłonną maść. Zaczęła znowu bazgrać na ziemi. Śledzik był byś miły i przetłumaczył? - Zapytałem Śledzika. Jasne - Po czym się uśmiechnął Więc Gothi piszę byś nie chodził zbyt wiele i odpoczywał nogą się szybko zagoi - Dodał Śledzik. Ach i zapomniałem ci przekazać byłem zbyt zajęty... - Powiedział po czym dodał - Stoik kazał mi cię poinformować że twój dom jest ukończony i czeka aż się wprowadzisz :), a i są tam już twoje rzeczy. To co miałeś przy sobie gdy cie znaleźli - Dodał z uśmiechem. Chodź polecimy do twego domu. - Powiedział Śledzik przy czym uśmiechając się dziwnie tak jakby coś się stało Mam pytanie, macie tu coś w stylu magazynu tylko że będą tam książki wiesz chciałbym się dowiedzieć więcej o smokach i pewnych rzeczy? - Zapytałem. Jasne, w twierdzy jest taki zakątek gdzie są składowane od lat księgi, a jak chcesz czytać coś o smokach to proszę. - Powiedział po czym wyciągnął z torby podręcznej niezbyt wielką księgę i dodał - Są w niej wszystkie gatunki smoków które poznaliśmy. Wsiadłem na smoczycę Śledzika który jest naprawdę miłym osobnikiem i polecieliśmy prosto do mojego domu. Śledzik pomógł mi wejść do domu po czym po schodach doszedłem do swego pokoju, podziękowałem po czym Śledzik wyszedł. Rozdział 5. Nowa znajomość Info *Postanowiłem że do tytułów będę dodawał opis jak będzie wam przeszkadzać taki mini spoiler to napiszcie w komentarzu. Koniec info Leżałem na łóżku już od ponad 2 dni nie wychodziłem z domu noga przestawała mnie boleć ale jednak gdy wstawałem ból przeszywał moje ciało z podwójną siła. Śledzik odwiedzał mnie codziennie donosząc jakieś księgi każdy dotyczył smoków ale ta ostatnia.. Była na temat czegoś innego na temat tego co ja posiadam, na temat.... Smoczej Duszy. Śledzik uważał że to bzdury dlatego też dał mi tą księgę była napisana przez..(Dramatyczna pauza) Medrina Startego.. co? Co ona tutaj robi przecież ta księga zaginęła setki lat temu. Szybkim ruchem ręki otworzyłem księgę i zacząłem czytać. Rozdział 1 (Czkawka czyta to co jest napisane przez Medrina Startego) Ach zdecydowałeś się przeczytać tą księgę nie będzie ona długa ale dowiesz się tu wszystkiego o "Smoczej Duszy". Jak ją zdobyć i kto ją może zdobyć, jaki zabity smok daje jaki efekt. Rozdział 2. Kto i jak może posiadać/zdobyć Smoczą Duszę To bardzo proste posiadać Smoczą duszę może tylko: *Jeżeli rodzic dziecka miał smoczą duszę. *Smocza Dusza jest u każdego mieszkańca wioski Cyrtyna położonej na wyspie....(Tu ślad się urywa) Jak zdobyć smoczą duszę: *Człowiek posiadający w sobie smoczą duszę ale jeszcze nieaktywną musi zabić jednego smoka by Smocza dusza się aktywowała. *Lecz jeżeli dziecko do 15 roku życia nie zabije smoka umiera w dniu swoich 15 urodzin. Rozdział 3. Jaki gatunek daję jaką moc Tylko pare gatunków daje smoczą moc jest ich niewiele, smoki dające Smoczą Duszę to: *Śmiertnik Zębacz. *Gronkiel. *Nocna Furia. *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Każdy z tych gatunków daje inną moc: *Śmiertnik Zębacz - Pozwala przewidywać ruchy przeciwników. *Gronkiel - Uczysz się szybciej lecz potrzebujesz większej koncentracji. *Nocna Furia - Twoje Ataki jak i umiejętność posługiwania się mieczem jest o wiele szybsza od zwykłych śmiertelników *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy - Najgorsza smocza dusza twój rozum spada do minimum a rany goją się 3 razy szybciej. Hmm czyli już wiecie jakiego smoka zabił Czkawka(czyt. Śmiertnik Zębacz) Rozdział 4. Skutki Uboczne Jest to już ostatni rozdział: Skutki Uboczne posiadania Aktywnej Smoczej Duszy: *Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu powinieneś medytować zaczynając medytacje słowami "Oddech smoka poprowadzi nas w pokoju" i kończąc medytacje słowami "Medytacja Dobiegła końca" *Zawsze po medytacji tęczówka prawego oka zmienia kolor na czerwony. Można to szybko zneutralizować poprzez klepnięcie się w prawe udo. *Męczysz się szybciej *Krwawienia są o wiele mocniejsze od normalnego krwotoku.(no Chyba że masz smoczą duszę Zębiroga) Co daje medytacja: *Smocza Dusza nie rozdziera twego ciała w próbie uwolnienia *Zmniejszony stres *Zmniejsza ryzyko ataku gniewu. Pozytywne skutki posiadania Aktywnej Smoczej Duszy: *Lepiej walczysz i się uczysz *Lepiej widzisz w ciemności. Po czym zamknąłem książkę i schowałem ją pod łóżko. Czyli już wiem wszystko i dlaczego powinienem medytować. (3 Dni Później) Moja noga już wyzdrowiała dowiedziałem się więcej na temat smoków wczoraj medytowałem a dzisiaj w końcu mogę się gdzieś wybrać. Postanowiłem wybrać się nad kruczę urwisko tak też zrobiłem lecz gdy zobaczyłem ślady które prowadziły w miejsce urwisko postanowiłem iż przejdę się na plaże lecz na plaży była dwójka bliźniaków którzy coś kombinowała razem ze smarkiem więc postanowiłem iż pójdę gdzieś dalej. Szedłem przed siebie już dosyć długi okres czasu, lecz gdy nagle usłyszałem dziwny ryk postanowiłem się udać w stronę wydobywania się go. Ten ryk był dziwny nie przypominał żadnego opisanego w księdze ryku. Gdy byłem już niedaleko dźwięku ryku zauważyłem że wydobywa się on z jaskini była ciemna a jedyne co było widać to niewielka ilość krwi wypływająca prosto z jaski. Nie czekałem wiedziałem że coś mogło się stać jakiemuś smokowi, wyciągnąłem miecz z pochwy w razie samoobrony i za pomocą gazu i śluzu Koszmara Ponocnika zapaliłem kawałek drewna w celu lepszego widzenia. Gdy już byłem blisko jaskini pierwsze co usłyszałem był ryk, ryk strachu jak i bólu. Gdy tylko wszedłem do jaskini pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to strumyk krwi, a druga rzeczą to smok, ciemny jak noc jedyne co go odróżniało od jaskini to oczy zielone tak mocno zielone oczy jak moje. Spokojnie, spokojnie - W tym momencie przyświeciłem światłem przed siebie i ujrzałem iż skrzydło smoka jest bardzo mocno poranione. Na szczęście się zagoi ale krew wydobywająca się z skrzydła smoka mogła być niebezpieczna. Pomogę ci, po czym włożyłem miecz do pochwy i zacząłem mówić spokojnym głosem. Spokojnie przyjacielu nie jestem twoim wrogiem chce ci tylko pomóc ale żeby ci pomóc musisz postarać się wyjść z tej jaskini inaczej pochodnia będzie mi przeszkadzać - Powiedziałem spokojnym tonem, smok posłuchał mnie wyszedł bardzo niepewnie z swojego ukrycia gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz opadł na ziemię warcząc Szybko wyciągnąłem z swojej torby podręcznej dosyć mocno pozwijany kawałek szmaty i oblałem ją zimną wodą, po czym szybkim ruchem położyłem ten kawałek szmaty na zranionym skrzydle smoka i z pomocą drugiego kawałka przywiązałem ją do skrzydła. Powinno pomóc - Po czym zawahałem się wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i rozprostowałem ją wędrowała wprost w kierunku mordki smoka, smok nie był zbyt zadowolony więc postanowiłem odwróciłem głowę i postanowiłem spróbować jeszcze raz zacząłem przysuwać rękę gdy nagle poczułem dosyć chropowatą skórę odwróciłem rękę i zacząłem go głaskać pod pyszczkiem uśmiechnął się lecz dziwne.. Ty nie masz zębów -Powiedziałem po czym w ciągu sekundy w miejscu gdzie nie było zębów pojawiły się one. Wiesz co, wiem jak cię nazwę co powiesz na Szczerbatek? - Zapytałem uśmiechając się do smoka Smok tylko poruszył głową na Smocze "Tak" po czym postarał się ruszyć rannym skrzydłem. Nie udało mu się to więc postanowiłem po czekać tu z nim do następnego ranka. (Ranek) Gdy obudziłem się zobaczyłem że smok śpi więc sprawdziłem jego skrzydło o dziwo. Było już zdrowe więc postanowiłem iż prześpię się jeszcze. Gdy się obudziłem pierwsze co zauważyłem była to szmata zakrwawiona, tą co wczoraj owinąłem skrzydło smoka leżało na ziemi a co było najdziwniejsze po smoku nie było śladu została tylko sucha uschnięta krew. Hmm pomyślałem - pewnie nie chciał mieć jeźdźca więc uciekł nie przeszkadza mi to. Podniosłem mocno zakrwawioną szmatę po czym włożyłem ją do torby. Postanowiłem iż czas na powrót do domu szedłem tymi samymi krokami lecz nagle świst przelatującego obok mojej twarzy topora spowodował iż w prawie trybie natychmiastowym wylądowałem na Ziemi. Czkawka, przepraszam! Myślałam że to Sączysmark... znowu mnie śledzi - Powiedziała. Ha ha! Nie prawda jestem tutaj - Nagle z drugiej strony z krzaków wyskoczył Sączysmark. - Widzisz to Astrid? Nie wykryłaś mnie - Po czym pocałował swego bicepsa - Jestem lepszy w tego typu rzeczach od Czkawki ^^ - Dodał z uśmiechem. Wybacz Czkawka - Powiedziała Astrid po czym szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła z drzewa topór. Sączysmark już nie żyjesz - Powiedziała Astrid. Czekaj a ja to co? A ja nie żyje - Z kolejnej strony wyskoczył Mieczyk Nagle z drzewa spadła Szpadka - A ja czemu nie żyje? - Wykrzyczała Szpadka To wiecie co może ja chce pożyć i pójdę sobie - Dodał Śledzik który akurat tędy przechodził. Szybkim ruchem podniosłem się z ziemi i postanowiłem pójść wraz z Śledzikiem by nie oglądać zdenerwowanej Astrid. Zanim powróciliśmy do wioski można było usłyszeć wrzask przerażenia od jednego z tej trojki. Czkawka, Czkawka! Widzisz to? Uderz mnie bo niewierze własnym oczom - Powiedział pod jarany Śledzik Co mam widzieć? - Zapytałem Szybkim ruchem ręki obrócił moją głowę w prawą stronę i zobaczyłem czarny punkt zbliżający się w moją stronę. - Szczerbatek?! - Wykrzyczałem. Zaraz zaraz nie mów że wytresowałeś nocną furie - Dodał śledzik. Czarny punkt zbliżył się bardzo szybko w moją stronę przewalając mnie na ziemie jedyne co zdołałem wyczuć był to bardzo mokry... język??. Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek zejdź wiesz że ważę od ciebie o wiele mniej? - Dodał z uśmiechem. Przecież to niemożliwe Nocne furie wyginęły, Nie wiem jak ale śledzik ryknął jak Gronkiel, i po chwili można było zauważyć lecącą w jego stronę Sztukamięs. Chodź Czkawka lecimy do smoczej akademii. Cza opisać Szczerbatka! - Powiedział bardzo mocno pod jarany Śledzik. Ale jest problem ja jeszcze na nim nie... nie latałem - Dodałem z zaskoczeniem Oh to nie problem smok szybko się przyzwyczaja - Dodał śledzik Wskakuj i leć :) - Znowu DOpowiedzieł Bardzo pomału w stronę smoka po czym też pomału ułożyłem się. Nie wiem jak ale jak szybko się ułożyłem tak szybko znalazłem się w powietrzu. Szczerbatek tam pokazałem palcem, smok bardzo szybko znalazł się na miejscu. Niestety lądowanie nie było fajne, smok wylądował ale że mój chwyt nie był dosyć mocny przy samym wylądowaniu zleciałem z smoka uderzając swoimi czterema literami o ziemie i odbijając się od niej jak kamyk po wodzie. Nic mi nie jestem! - Dodałem. Po chwili do Smoczej Akademii doleciał także Śledzik. Wiesz co? Mam pomysł - Dodałem po czym wyciągnąłem niewielki notes z prawej kieszeni swojej zbroi. Odrysowałem miejsce w którym siedziało mi się najwygodniej po czym powiedziałem. Śledzik ty opisz informację a ja pójdę zrobić jakieś siedzenie i coś bym mógł się chwycić - Odwróciłem się po czym schowałem notes do kieszeni. Nagle poczułem świst koło prawego ucha był to kamyk. Śledzik co ja ci zrobiłem że do mnie kamykami rzucasz? - Zapytałem Ale to nie ja.. to on! - Odpowiedział. Smok rzucający kamykami wątpię.. - Powiedziałem zirytowany Rozdział 6.Niespodzianka, Podróż Pare Tygodni Później(Przed Snoggletog) Zbliża się święto jak to Astrid powiedziała "Snoggletog" wielkie święto kończące rok. Siedziałem w pokoju i pakowałem prezent który jak się dowiedziałem od Mieczyka mam dać Pyskaczowi a on je rozdaje na placu za niecałe 5 dni. Prezentem była to księga smoków. Ale zrobiona inaczej znalazłem ją gdy wędrowałem po wyspie słońca(było tak gorąco że rany). Jej autorem był ktoś kto podpisał się "Nieznany nielubiany" było tam tak wiele smoków że jakbym miał wypowiadać je wszystkie to zajęło by mi to miesiąc. Jeżeli chodzi o tą księgę jest ona jasnożółta a w dodatku na każdej stronie po lewej stronie jest jasno-czerwony pasek. Zapakowałem go w jasno niebieski o pakunek po czym dodałem karteczkę z napisem "Śledzik". Postanowiłem iż popatrzę jeszcze do księgi "Smocza Dusza" przesuwając kartki do samego końca napotkałem coś dziwnego. Tak jakby 2 złączone ze sobą kartki wziąłem pierwszy lepsze ostre narzędzie jakie miałem pod ręka i pomalutku rozłączałem kartki. Gdy mi się udało zobaczyłem coś co mnie zaniepokoiło. "Smocza Dusza" Rozdział 5.1 Hmm jak to czytasz gratulację. Masz 18 lat więc chciałbym ci przekazać byś uważał. Jeśli to czytasz znaczy że zbliża się święto. "Smocza Dusza" nie lubi świąt dlatego polecam byś udał się w podróż na czas tego święta. Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego. A więc nie widzę problemu by ci tego nie mówić. W każde święta smocza dusza szaleje, przez co stajesz się bardzo mocno agresywny, doprowadzasz do bójki, często kaleczysz kogoś innego, a czasami nawet siebie. Nigdy nie wyruszaj z kimś a zwłaszcza z kimś bliskim na tą podróż. Chyba że chcesz tą bliską osobę stracić <3. Po przeczytaniu złącz kartki. ... Co to oznacza? Nie wiedziałem ale skoro mnie ostrzegł znaczy że muszę się dostosować. Księga ta wie więcej niż się wydaje. Postanowiłem iż zapytam się jak i wodza jak i Astrid czy mogę wyruszyć w podróż bez Szczerbatka. Gdy doszedłem do pyskacza szybko wręczyłem mu mój prezent po czym udałem się do domu wodza gdy otwarłem drzwi zastałem jedzącego Stoika i Pijącą wodę Astrid. Co cię tu sprowadza chłopcze - Zapytał Stoik. Chciałbym się zapytać czy mogę wyruszyć na wyprawę. Pewnie zapytacie czemu teraz gdy jest święto ale mam coś ważnego do załatwienia - Szybko Powiedziałem. Wiesz, jest święto zwykle nie pozwalam ale jesteś już dorosły masz Szczerbatka więc nie widzę problemu - Powiedział Stoik A ja się nie zgadzam, czkawka są święta to co masz zrobić zrobisz po świętach! - Powiedziała oburzona Astrid. Astrid. Ty nie zrozumiesz to jest ważne ja muszę wyruszyć w podróż. Chcę też abyś przypilnowała Szczerbatka. Tam gdzie wyruszam smoki nie są mile widziane - Dodałem. Tym bardziej ci nie pozwalam Czkawka! - Dodała Astrid Astrid nie kłoć się jak to jest ważne może jechać - Dodał kończący jedzenie Stoik. To jak wyruszysz, to możesz już nie wracać do akademii! - Powiedziała Astrid zamykając drzwi Nie przejmuj się, zawsze tak reaguje gdy ktoś chcę wyruszyć w podróż w czasie świat - Powiedział - Przejdzie jej :) - Dodał. Dzieki Wodzu - Powiedziałem po czym wyszedłem z domu i zamknąłem drzwi. Astrid jak i jej smok znikł więc udałem się do swego domu. Szczerbatek! Wyruszam w podróż Astrid się będzie tobą opiekować ale najpierw muszę coś zrobić - Powiedziałem uśmiechnięty. Jego Wzrok skupił się na mnie a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Nie pacz tak na mnie nic mi się nie stanie wrócę do 7 dni zobaczysz - uśmiechnąłem się. Właśnie zobaczyłem przez okno Astrid wynoszącą buty z swego domu na pole zbliżała się noc więc mam plan. Po tym też planie wyruszę w podroż. Spakowałem się i zostawiłem swoje rzeczy w kuchni przed przejściem do mego planu postanowiłem coś zjeść. Zjadłem Szybko jajko po czym otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem z domu. Po drodze do miejsca założyłem rękawiczki i w dodatku wziąłem pewny przedmiot. Udałem się do obory miejsca krów. Pewnie pomyślicie że to obrzydliwe co teraz zrobię ale dla zemsty warto wziąłem i pozbierałem odchody pozostawione przez krowy aż bylo ich wystarczająco. Szybkimi ruchami podszedłem za dom wodza po czym po cichu doszedłem do butów wystawionych na zewnątrz. Gdy byłem już wystarczająco blisko otworzyłem przedmiot po czym wsypałem całą zawartość prosto do butów. Szybkimi poruszaniami butów rozprowadziłem całe odchody po bucie po czym pobiegłem do domu umyłem ręce po czym wziąłem pakunek ze swoimi przedmiotami i ruszyłem do portu gdzie czekał na mnie moja łódka. Gdy znalazłem się już w łódce odwiązałem ją od portu po czym zacząłem za pomocą wiosła płynąc przed siebie. Ruszałem na wyspę słońca. Perspektywa Stoika Noc była znakomita, przespana, a w dodatku rano już czekało na mnie śniadanie MNIAM.. Pierwsze co postanowiłem zrobić to sprawdzenie czy Astrid jeszcze śpi, ostatnimi czasy zamiast wstawać o poranku to śpi do południa... Szybkim krokiem wyszedłem na gorę i pierwsze co zastałem to córkę która próbowała rysować jak Czkawka. Nie przeszkodziłem jej szybkim krokiem zszedłem po schodach otworzyłem drzwi po czym je zamknąłem i szybkim ruchem włożyłem swe nogi do mych butów. Zaraz Zaraz rozszerzyłem oczy. Czemu one są mokre, przecież nie padał ani śnieg ani deszcz, i czemu takie śliskie. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnąłem lewą nogę z buta i pierwsze co zobaczyłem skóra mojej nogi zmieniła kolor na... brązowy!!! Lekko podniosłem nogę i już wyczułem już wiem co to było! KU***************************************************AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*******AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Wykrzyczałem jak tylko mogłem. Sączysmark,Mieczyk,Szpadka! - Udarłem się jeszcze mocniej niż potrafiłem. po chwili zorientowałem się że moja lewa noga dalej była w bucie szybkim ruchem wyciągnąłem ją i ona była... Czarna???? Przez moje ręce przeszedł atak bardzo mocnym ruchem uderzyłem w drzwi wywarzając je wraz z nawiasami. Stoik co ci się dzieje? I czemu masz brązową prawą i czarną lewą noge? - Zapytała Spokojnym tonem Valka Nie czujesz tego smrodu? Na serio? - Wykrzyczałem. Astrid!!!!! - U krzyknąłem po czym szybkim ruchami wytarłem nogi o dosyć głęboki śnieg po czym wróciłem do środka. Coś się stało? - Zapytała Astrid Za 10 min Sączysmark,Mieczyk,Szpadka maja być w smoczej akademii ze mnie sobie żartów nie będą robić! - Powiedziałem - A i Czkawka wyruszył wczoraj w nocy w podróż - Dodałem spokojnie. Jednak wyruszył mogłam się tego spodziewać... Nie wiem co zrobili ale dopilnuje aby tam byli - powiedziała Astrid Perspektywa Sączysmarka*10 min później* Co się stało że o poranku tak wcześnie nas tu zwołałaś przecież wiesz że Szkolenie jest dopiero za jakieś 2 godziny - Zapytałem Hmm ty mi to powiedz? Czemu mój ojczulek wpadł w furie i czemu nie mam drzwi do domu? - Powiedziała zdenerwowana Astrid Po chwili na Arenie pojawił się Stoik... w nowych butach. Dobrze! - Powiedział Krzykiem - Nie wiem który to z was ale i tak się dowiem! - Dodał. Ale co my zrobiliśmy oto jest pytanie? - Zapytał Mieczyk Kto z was wrzucił mi do butów odchody krów? - Wykrzyczał teraz. Momentalnie Szpadka i Mieczyk jak i ja wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Chyba Wódz nie wszedł do butów z odchodami krowy.. - Dodałem. No właśnie w tym problem... Nie wiem który to zrobił ale się dowiem, macie karę zakaz ćwiczenia w smoczej akademii, i codziennie do końca snoggletog sprzątacie stajnie! - Powiedział Krzykiem Ale przecież my nic nie zrobiliśmy - Powiedziałem. Zawsze tak mówicie - Po czym wyszedł. Odbiło wam czy co? Jak można Wodzowi robić żarty? - Zapytała mocno czerwona Astrid. Ale to nie my!! - Powiedzieliśmy razem(czyt. Ja Szpadka Mieczyk). Oczywiście już musicie odpracować swoją karę wypad! - Krzyknęła zła Astrid. A co z Czkawka? - Zapytałem, momentalnie wzrok kobry przeszedł moje ciało. Czkawka wyruszył w podróż wróci po snoggletog - Powiedziała zdenerwowana. A teraz wypad! - Dodała. No co mieliśmy zrobić poszliśmy i zaczęliśmy sprzątać oddychać się nie dało a w dodatku miałem pomysł. Gdy Mieczyk odszedł podszedłem do Szpadki i powiedziałem po cichu. Jak mieczyk zacznie sprzątać prawą stronę to dawaj wrzucimy go do odchodów! - Wyszeptałem Wchodzę w to! - Powiedziała również po cichu. Zaczęliśmy sprzątać najpierw lewą stronę było tam o wiele mniej wiecie czego. Szybko się z tym uwinęliśmy no znaczy. Gdy podeszliśmy do prawej strony mrugnąłem okiem do Szpadki dając znak (poprzez pokazanie kciuka) że to pora. Jednym ruchem ręki popchnąłem Mieczyka a Szpadka podłożyła mu nogę. Po czym przybiliśmy piątkę i zaczęliśmy się śmiać z Mieczyka leżącego odchodach... Po 2 godzinach postanowiłem wziąć długą kąpiel. Poszedłem nad plaże po czym upewniając się że nikogo nie ma rozebrałem się i szybko wskoczyłem do wody. Po godzinie. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to??? Mieczyk!. Wziął moje ubrania po czym szybko zaczął uciekać. Mieczyk! Wracaj! Oddawaj to! - Wyskoczyłem z wody i zacząłem krzyczeć dopiero teraz przypomniało mi się ze jestem... nago. Postanowiłem iż wrócę do domu nocą (NOC) Jak postanowiłem tak też zrobiłem nie sprawiało mi to trudności bo wszyscy spali. Szybko więc znalazłem się w domu. Rozdział 7.Prezenty Oo Perspektywa Mieczyka. To właśnie dzisiaj dajemy sobie.. yyy Siostra co sobie dajemy?? - Zapytałem YYYYYYYY nie wiem chyba, y, y, y,y już wiem dajemy sobię y,y,y,y prezentyyy - Powiedziała Ucieszona Szpadka. A kiedy? - Znowu Zapytałem Dzisiaj! Wieczorem, przed impreza... - Odpowiedziała po czym wyszliśmy z domu. Ey a gdzie lecimy? - Dodałem wskakując na moją część smoka. Lecimy podglądnąć czy coś jest dla nas ty staniesz na czatach! - Powiedziała po czym podlecieliśmy do kuźni Pyskacza los nam sprzyjał Pyskacza nie było w kuźni. Schowaliśmy Wyma i jota za kuźnią a ja po cichu wszedłem na górną część kuźni gdzie znajdował się pokój jak i miejsce składu prezentów. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem byłą to wielkie pudło z napisem?? Mieczyk i Szpadka Oo nie chciałem do niego zaglądać lecz coś mnie zmuszało. Postanowiłem jednak iż poczekam do wieczora. I co znalazłeś coś? - Zapytała od razu Szpadka Nie - Dodałem smutną minę. To nic chodź porozwalamy coś pobiegamy i poczekamy do wieczora! - Powiedziała szpadka. WIeczór. (Perspektywa Szczerbatka) OHH kiedy on wróci! nudzi mi się, Astrid się ze mną nie chce bawić bo jest zła na mego przyjaciela. Jak tylko powróci to zaliże go na śmierć może nie na śmierć ale i tak go będe lizał. (Perspektywa Szpadki) Jest już wieczór wszyscy byli już na placy prezenty były już rozdawane a ja i MIeczyk nic nie dostaliśmy... Nawet Śledzik Astrid i Sączysmark dostali... Śledzik jakąś książkę a sączysmark miotłę do sprzątania. A Astrid jakiś topór z czerwoną czaszką. Mieczyk i Szpada... przepraszam Szpadka - Wykrzyczał Pyskacz. Szybkim ruchem podeszliśmy do Pyskacza po czym wzieliśmy pakunek i odeszliśmy w kąt. Rozpakowaliśmy go a w nim. Pisało... Kur- mamy czytać? Ehh... (Szpadka Czyta) Drogi Mieczyku,(Drogi hah chyba biedny) postanowiłem iż dam ci ręcznie robiony młot wojenny zrobiony przez mego przyjaciela.. A tobie Szpadka Wiem że lubicie wybuchy. Na plaży narysowałem "X" weźcie coś do kopania :). Tylko nie mówcie że to ode mnie bo wódz mnie zabije!. Wasz przyjaciel Czkawka <3 (Po Przeczytaniu) MIeczyk szykuj szpadę idziemy szukać Wybuchów!!!!. Wędrując po plaży znaleźliśmy wielki czerwony X koło sterty kamieni. Zaczęliśmy kopać i po lekkim wykopaniu niewielkiej dziury znaleźliśmy jasno-zielonkawy płaszcz odkryliśmy go i znaleźliśmy. Czkawka!! KOCHAM CIE! - Wykrzyczałam Po spojrzeniu widać było ogromną ilość butelek z śluzem Koszmara i w dodatku niewielka ilość Butelek wypełnionych gazem Zębiroga. Szpadka czy ty myślisz o tym co ja? - Wykrzyczał Mieczyk Tak myślę o tym co ty!!!- Dodała - Podpalmy dom Sączysmarka!!!! - Wykrzyczeliśmy razem (NEXT) Dochodziliśmy właśnie do wioski, kierunek, dom Sączysmarka mieliśmy wszystko co potrzebne i mamy też plan by po podpaleniu zrobić mały strumyk by dopiero po chwili się podpaliło. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe podpaliliśmy sam początek strumyka i bardzo szybko udaliśmy się do twierdzy. Otworzyliśmy bardzo powoli drzwi szybko się wślizgnęliśmy zamknęliśmy równie szybko drzwi po czym usiedliśmy przy pierwszym stole i niby nigdy nic zaczęliśmy jeść. O nie zauważyłem was! - Powiedział chwiejnym krokiem Sączysmark. No widzisz nie da nas się zobaczyć gdy się bawimy :) - Powiedział Mieczyk A yy a yyy a wiesz Sączysmark że im więcej pijesz to tym bardziej broda ci rośnie? - Powiedziałam gdyby nigdy nic byle by Mieczyk się nie wygadał Po chwili drzwi do twierdzy otwarły się mocnym hukiem a w nich stał.... Czkawka???!!!??!!! HEJ! - Wykrzyczał - Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać zabawy ale kogoś dom się tam pali! - Dodał Momentalnie przed drzwiami do twierdzy pojawiła się cała wyspa po chwili można było usłyszeć. O K**WA to mój dom!!!! - Wykrzyczał Sączyślin We weź weźcie cie cie, wodę i ruszamy ugasić pożar... noo niee, w święta cośśs się dziejeee - Powiedział Zamroczonym głosem Wódz wioski. Hmm miałeś być dopiero za 3 dni - Powiedziała Wściekła Astrid (Perspektywa Czkawki) Oj no nie denerwuj się - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem Jak mam się nie denerwować nie słuchasz się mnie i bez mojej zgody wyruszyłeś - Wykrzyknęła Astrid. O Czkawka wróciłeś - Wtrąciła Valka Witam Panią - Powiedziałem Wiesz co, chciałabym się dowiedzieć co porabiałeś na podróży o ile można - Zapytała Valka Właśnie ja też chce wiedzieć co było tak ważnego żeby zamiast spędzać święta na wyspie to wyruszyłeś w podróż - Dopowiedziała Astrid Ale poczekaj! Mam prezent dla ciebie! - Wykrzyczał wychodzący po schodach Pyskacz Proszę - Dodał. Dzięki Pyskacz, jak na razie jestem zmęczony, jutro wam opowiem, ale chciałbym też jutro pozbierać wszystko co znalazłem w miejscu pobytu - Powiedziałem - Miłej zabawy! - Dodałem. Szybkim Krokiem ruszyłem do domu. (Następny Dzień) Postanowiłem po zjedzeniu śniadania iż odpakuję prezent. Gdy rozpakowałem prezent znalazłem w środku tarczę która połyskiwała się, i w dodatku była lekka i wytrzymałą 100% gronkowego żelaza. Rozdział 8. Przedmioty z Wyspy Postanowiłem iż miecz wraz z pochwą będę miał po lewej stronie lewej nogi a tarczę założę na plecy. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem po wyjściu z domu to język mego przyjaciela liżącego mnie jak szalony. Już spokojnie Szczerbek choć lecimy po przedmioty z wyspy.. - Dodałem Gdy uporałem się już z wszystkim i pomieściłem to w domu zacząłem zapisywać co znalazłem. Bardzo ale to bardzo wiele ksiąg oprócz tego znalazłem topór z bardzo jasną rękojeścią i pomalowaną na samych końcach ostrza był on pomalowany na Czerwono a przez środek ostrza namalowana była jasno-niebieskawa czaszka postanowiłem iż (Dam go Astrid). Znalazłem też wiele przetopów żelaza i jeden mnie na tyle zainteresował że postanowiłem iż zapytam o niego Pyskacza. I to tyle. Postanowiłem i tak jak obiecałam poszedłem do domu wodza (wraz z toporem schowanym między zbroją a ubraniem). Zapukałem do drzwi i pierwsze co usłyszałem to "Proszę" od znajomego prze zemnie damskiego głosu. Więc jak obiecałem przyszedłem. - Powiedziałem. To świetnie nareszcie dowiem się co tak bardzo ważnego, a zresztą sam wiesz i pamiętaj masz zakaz uczestniczenia w Smoczej Akademii - Powiedziała Astrid z grozą w oczach. Hmm to dobrze będę mieć więcej czasu dla Szczerbatka. - Powiedziałem Po czym wyciągnąłem topór i dodałem - Znalazłem to na pewniej wyspie skoro ja preferuje miecz to postanowiłem żebyś ty dostała ten topór. - Dodałem YY?? Dziękuje.. - Powiedziała Zmieszana Ach wiem co was ciekawi a więc Podczas mojej podróży.... - Zacząłem opowiadać Podczas mojej podróży udałem się na wyspę słońca, Astrid kojarzysz tam gdzie tak gorąco wiesz. - Powiedziałem No wiem... kontynuuj - Odpowiedziała. Udałem się tam i pochodziłem trochę po wyspie. Gdy postanowiłem ponurkować znalazłem jaskinie w której jako jedynym miejscu nie było wody.. a przypomnę że to było pod wodą. Więc wpłynąłem tam i znalazłem tam wiele rzeczy księgi, topór, różne stopy żelaza i na środku była kartka ale ona nie wiem czemu gdzieś znikła... Magia. No i po wyjściu z tej jaskini i wyciągnięciu tych rzeczy. Następnie udałem się na wyspę węgorzy gdzie spotkałem się z starym przyjacielem. I następnie wyruszyłem na Berk lecz po drodze zatrzymałem się na wyspie wiatrów gdzie spotkałem pewną dziewczynę. Było to dziwne ale przyjemne. Po 2 dniach w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znikła więc udałem się w kierunku łodzi. - Powiedziałem. A co to za dziewczyna? Znasz jej imię? - Zapytała Tak Heath.. Heathera coś w tym stylu - Odpowiedziałem. Aha.... - Nic nie odpowiedziała po swym aha. Gdy wracałem na Berk spotkałem jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy ale to już nie ważne :) - Odpowiedziałem. Aha czyli ta twoja "ważna" rzecz to podróżowanie z jednej do drugiej wyspy? - Powiedziała z wzrokiem kobry Astrid. Hmm nie? Ale ta ważna rzecz to moja sprawa i dlatego o niej nie powiem! - Powiedziałem. Nie musisz mówić to twoja sprawa - Dodała Valka - A teraz idź do domu - Powiedziała. Otworzyłem drzwi i ruszyłem w stronę domu lecz po chwili poczułem jak coś, lub ktoś popycha mnie na ziemie. Ey??? Za co??? - Wykrzyczałem. No jak to za co? Czkawka! Dzięki za prezent - Powiedziała Szpadka - Podpaliliśmy dom smarka! - Dodał Mieczyk TO Była wasz sprawka!? - Otworzyłem szeroko oczy a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech Tylko nikomu nie mów - Powiedzieli po czym znikli z moich oczu. Gdy wstałem i byłem już blisko domu ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. Czkawka możemy porozmawiać? - Zapytała... Astrid Jasne??? - Zapytałem - A o czym? - Dodałem. Hmm o tej dziewczynie która spotkałeś - Zapytała. Czemu nie :) - Powiedziałem - Wejdź do środka nie chce mi się marznąć - Dodałem. A więc co chcesz się dowiedzieć zapytałem gdy byliśmy już w środku. Pytała się coś o mnie albo mówiła coś o kimś - Zapytała. Ta mówiła coś że mam ci przekazać ale moja pamięć nie jest zbyt dobra pamiętam tylko - Przepraszam i że w następne święta przyleci do ciebie - Dodałem. Wiesz tyle mi wystarczy wiedzy - Po czym szybko się ulotniła. Uwaga Kilka Informacji. *'Czas Akcji Został Zmieniony Na kilka dni przed Festiwalem Rozstopów' Rozdział 9.Roztopy (Narrator) Już za parę dni ma zacząć się ulubione święto Sączysmarka Festiwal Roztopów. Ulubione z tego powodu iż nikt jeszcze z nim nie wygrał. A nie lubiane przez Astrid. W tym roku nie Stoik a Pyskacz za zadanie miał wymyślić zadania podczas festiwalu. Zwykle są takie same ale postanowiony by w tym roku wzięły udział też Smoki. Dokładnie 5 dni przed Roztopami w centrum Berk miała pojawić się kartka wraz z zadaniami. Wedle tego co wiemy jest ich 4. Każdy niecierpliwie czekał(z biorących udział) na zadania. Tego ranka Astrid Jak i Czkawka który u niej nocował z powodu Mieczyka i Sączysmarka którzy postanowili iż zrobią z jego domu ognisko.... Na szczęście wszystko co było ważne udało mu się uratować. Tego ranka można było usłyszeć krzyki wikingów. Astrid jak i Czkawka popatrzyli przez okno by zobaczyć co się dzieje widać było... srebrno-złotą kartkę na samym środku placu. Astrid odepchnęła Czkawkę po czym szybkim ruchem wyskoczyła przez okno i powędrowała na środek placu. A Czkawka. Jako iż mu się nie śpieszyło przyszedł na plac dopiero wtedy gdy reszta wikingów odeszła. Podszedł i przeczytał: *Zadania na Festynie: *1.Walka Na Miecze/topory jak kto woli. *2. Lecenie na Smoku na Dystans w ciągu 10 sekund. *3. Ułożenie Beczek w odpowiedniej kolejności. *4. Sztuczki na Smokach Hmm pomyślał Czkawka. Skoro 1 zadanie to walka na miecze to nie widzi jakiegoś problemu. Od zawsze szkolił się w walce tą bronią. Lecenia na dystans też nie problem. Mam najszybszego smoka. Ułożenie beczek... Nie jestem zbyt silny więc tu będę mieć problem. A sztuczki jakoś nie widzę Problemu. Perpsektywa Astrid Po przeczytaniu zadań postanowiłam iż wszystko co będzie na Festynie nie będzie problemem. Jedynie beczki.. Dzień Roztopów/Narrator Witajcie Wszyscy na Festiwalu Roztopów. Wraz z pyskaczem postanowiliśmy iż 1 i 3 zadanie odbyło się teraz a 2 i 4 zadanie dopiero po posiłku. - Powiedział Stoik Wybraliśmy dla was Grupy dla pierwszego zadania: *Śledzik walczy z Szpadką. *Sączysmark z Mieczykiem. *Astrid z Czkawką. Do zdobycia są 3 Punkty. To kto chce zacząć? Hmm to może ja zacznę - Wypowiedział Czkawka wyciągając Miecz z pochwy po czym odepchnął tarczę w stronę krat. Zaczyna Astrid i Czkawka!! - Wykrzyczał Stoik po czym wyszedł z Areny i udał się na trybuny. Na znak rogu zaczynacie! Walczycie do momentu aż jednemu z was wypadnie Miecz - Wypowiedział Pyskacz. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć głos rogu. To będzie szybka walka - Wypowiedziała z uśmiechem Astrid. Szybkim Krokiem zaszarżowała na mnie tnąc toporem w lewą stronę. Miecz który aktualnie miałem w ręce bez problemu sparował po czym odpowiedział uderzając mieczem z pół-obrotu. Miecz odbił się od topora Astrid. Czkawka wypatrzył dzięki smoczej duszy słaby punkt Astrid. Była to lewa noga. Szybkim ruchem ręki uderzył mieczem w lewą nogę. Spotkał się tam z toporem Astrid. Smocza Dusza znowu ostrzegła Astrid obróci topór w lewą stronę. Mocnym ruchem jakim tylko dałem radę pociągnąłem Mieczem w prawą stronę wyrzucając topór Astrid w powietrze. Po chwili można było usłyszeć róg który zwiastował moją wygraną. To było... niezłe - Powiedziała Astrid po czym odeszła zdenerwowana. Czkawka WYGRYWA!!! - Powiedział Stoik Następnie Walczył Mieczyk z Sączysmarkiem Wygrał Sączysmark. Po czym kolejną walkę wygrał... Śledzik. Po chwili na arenie można było usłyszeć. Teraz walczy Sączysmark i Śledzik! - Wykrzyczał Stoik. Walka była szybko Sączysmark zaszarżował i wyrzucił sztylet śledzika w powietrze. Ostatnia walka!.. - Sączysmark!! - Wykrzyczał Pyskacz - i Czkawka - Dokrzyczał Stoik. Hej sączysmark może się o coś założymy?? - Zapytał Jasne! - Powiedział. Kto przegra zostaje ogolony na łyso przy publiczności? - Powiedziałem Zgoda! - Odpowiedział bez namysłu. Zanim zaczniemy walkę, chciałbym powiedzieć iż przegrany goli się na łyso - Wypowiedziałem. Przy publiczności.. - Dodałem. Tłum jakby ucichł a ja. Byłem gotowy Sączysmark też z tego co widziałem. Podczas walki z Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem zauważyłem jego słaby punkt. Zawsze jak atakuje ma odsłonięty brzuch to oznacza że jak go uderzę odpowiednio silnie to bez problemu wybiję jego broń z ręki. Gdy zagrzmiał róg pierwsze co dało się usłyszeć był to okrzyk szarżującego Sączysmarka. Szybko się osunąłem i uderzyłem w jego Miecz. Szybko odskoczyłem robiąc przewrót w lewo i ponownie zaatakowałem uderzając rękojeścią miecza w jego brzuch. Zamiast walczyć chwycił się bolącego miejsca a ja szybkim Ruchem wydobyłem z jego ręki miecz który już po chwili leżał na ziemi. Róg zagrzmiał znowu. A przez widownie przeszedł okrzyk. Czkawka Zwycięża - Wykrzyczał Stoik po czym jeden z wikingów dopisał do mojej karty 3 punkty. Po chwili na Arene wszedł Pyskacz. Widzisz sączysmark przegrałeś wiesz co to oznacza?? - Zapytał. O nie!! - Wykrzyczał. Lecz już po chwili na jego głowie jedyne co można było dostrzec była... to jego łysina. Skoro sączysmark jest łysy przejdźmy do kolejnego zadania! - Wykrzyczał Pyskacz. Wasze zadanie to ułożenie beczek w odpowiednich kolorach. Macie na to 2 minuty. Beczek jest Sześć. - Wypowiedział Pyskacz - Za 2 beczki jest 1 punkt. - Dodał Stoik. Kto chętny?? - Zapytał Pyskacz Ja! JA!! JA JA!!! - Wykrzyczał Sączysmark Sączysmark Zaczynaj - Wypowiedział Stoik po czym zaczął odmierzać czas. Już! - Wykrzyczał Sączysmark Hmm 15 sekund brawo - Po tych słowach do konta Sączysmarka zostały dodane 3 punkty. Kto następny?? - Zapytał. No... mogę ja - Wypowiedział Czkawka. Zaczynaj - Wypowiedział Stoik. Czkawka jako iż nie był silny z ledwością w ciągu 2 minut przeniósł 2 beczki co oznaczało iż zdobył tylko jeden punkt. Jeden Punkt Dla czkawki - Wykrzyczał Stoik. Następny hm....... Śledzik! - Wypowiedział Pyskacz. Śledzikowi udało się 4 beczki przenieść wedle kolorów dlatego zyskał 2 punkty. Dwa punkty dla Śledzika! - Wypowiedział Stoik Hmm Astrid teraz twoja kolej! - Wypowiedział Pyskacz.. Perspektywa Astrid Gdy usłyszałam swoje imię wiedziałam że będzie ciężko nie jestem zbyt silna ale za to potrafię się bić. Nie mogę być gorsza od Czkawki, postaram się przenieść 3 lub chociaż 2 beczki. - Wypowiedziałam w myślach Narrator Po chwili Astrid zaczęła przenosić beczki pierwsza beczka poszła jej z trudem nie powiem beczki ważyły trochę, lecz Astrid dzięki swojej silnej woli przeniosła jeszcze 3 beczki zdobywając 2 punkty. Astrid zdobywa 2 punkty! - Wykrzyczał Stoik I co Czkawka jestem silniejsza! hah. - Wypowiedziała po czym wyszła z Areny. Mieczyk jak i Szpadka przenieśli po jednej beczce oznaczało to że jako jedyni nie zdobyli ani jednego punktu. Aktualna punktacja - Wypowiedział Stoik Prowadzi Czkawka z 4 punktami! - Wypowiedział Pyskacz Za nim jest Łysy Sączysmark z 3 punktami - Wypowiedział Stoik Za Łysym Sączysmarkiem jest Astrid i Śledzik z 2 punktami! - Wypowiedział Pyskacz A na samym końcu jest. Mieczyk I Szpadka z 0 punktami! - Dodał Stoik Czas na posiłek zapraszam wszystkich do twierdzy. Kolejne zadania rozpoczną się za 2 godziny! Tym razem będą to zadania z smokami! - Wykrzyczał Stoik Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w Twierdzy każdy siedział w większym gronie. Tylko Czkawka jako jedyny siedział sam. Nie jadł nic napił się tylko wody. Niczego więcej. Czkawka gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć? - Dosiadła się do Czkawki, Astrid. Tu i tam się walczyło. Nie wiesz o tym ale walczyłaś z kimś kto jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał walki 1 na 1. - Powiedział Czkawka Niesamowite. A tak naprawdę gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć? - Zapytała znowu. Ćwiczyłem sporo, walczyłem sporo, mój przyjaciel mnie uczył. - Odpowiedział Po czym wyszedł z twierdzy. Coś się stało? - Zapytała Astrid doganiając go. Nic odejdź! - Wypowiedział spokojnym tonem Czkawka. Twoje oko.. znowu jest czerwone - Wypowiedziała Astrid. Eh - Po czym uderzył się lekko w prawą nogę - A teraz? - Zapytał. Już lepiej - Wypowiedziała. Wiesz, nie chcę się zwierzać ale mój przyjaciel... on nie żyje. - Powiedział Nie wiedziałam... wybacz - Znowu dodała. Wróć do twierdzy ja idę poćwiczyć przed zadaniami. - Wypowiedziałem. Po czym mój wzrok powędrował na Astrid, z tego co zauważyłem byłą zła na samą siebie. Choć Szczerbatek! - Zawołałem gdy podszedłem do Domu Czas Potrenować sztuczkę wiesz dobrze jaką. :) - Powiedziałem a Szczerbatek zamruczał przyjaźnie. Doszlifowanie tego co chciałem zrobić zajęło mi chwilę i Szczerbatkowi. Gdy chciałem powtórzyć to co ustaliłem zabrzmiał róg oznajmiający zaczęcie 2 zadania. Szybko poleciałem na Arenę każdy już tam był. Więc zacznijmy zadanie 2! - Lot na odległość! - Wykrzyczał Stoik Na początek zacznie aktualnie lider Tabeli. Każde 1000 metrów to jeden punkt masz na to 20 sekund - Wypowiedział Pyskacz. Po chwili zagrzmiał róg jak tylko się dało wyruszyliśmy tak szybko że nawet nie minęło 20 sekund a już byliśmy przy samym końcu toru. Czkawka zdobywa 3 punkty - Powiedział Stoik Teraz ja! - Wykrzyczał łysy smark. Wyruszył z szybkością jaką dał radę ale niestety po 20 sekundach minął jedynie 2000 metrów co oznaczało... Sączysmark 2 punkty! - Wykrzyczał Pyskacz Teraz Astrid! - Wypowiedział Stoik Astrid jak tylko zagrzmiał róg ruszyła dosyć szybko i udało się jej przy 19 sekundzie minąć 3000 metrów. Astrid 3 Punkty! - Wypowiedział Pyskacz Teraz Śledzik! - Wypowiedział Stoik Śledzik z ledwością doleciał do 1000 metrów więc zdobył tylko 1 punkt. Śledzik 1 punkt - Wypowiedział Stoik Mieczyk i Szpadka! - Wykrzyczał Pyskacz. Udało im się dolecieć do 1000 metrów po czym znaleźli się w .... morzu.... Mieczyk i Szpadka 1 punkt - Wypowiedział Spokojnym Tonem Stoik. Czas na 4 zadanie - Sztuczki na smokach - Wypowiedział Stoik. Zaczniemy tym razem od końca. Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczynacie, Oceniać was będą. Ja Pyskacz Gothi i Valka - Dodał Stoik. Mieczyk i Szpadka przygotowali coś wybuchowego przez co biedna Gothi pozbyła się laski a Stoika połowy brody. 0 PUNKTÓW!!! - Wykrzyczeli. Następny(czyt. Astrid) - Wypowiedziała Valka. Astrid za to robiła salta na swym smoku. Po czym stanęła na rękach. 3 Punkty - Wypowiedział Stoik. Następnie był śledzik nic ciekawego nie robił latał w kółko. 0 Punktów - Powiedzieli znudzeni. Nawet trybuny spały... Łysy twoja kolej! - Wypowiedział Stoik. Nie łysy tylko Sączysmark, Stoik! - Dodała Valka. Na arenie postawiona została beczka po chwili wlećiał sączysmark złapał beczkę i podrzucił ja na grzbiet Hakokła po chwili stał na niej tak jakby był na ziemi.. 2 Punkty - Wypowiedział Pyskacz. Teraz Czas na Czkawkę. - Powiedziała Valka. Za nim wyruszyli Czkawka posmarował język Szczerbatka czymś koloru czarnego. Po chwili wylecieli w powietrze i po czym zaczęli bardzo szybko pikować w dół gdy byli już przy samej ziemi Smok strzelił swym ogniem a na całej Arenie pojawił się Czarny Dym. Po chwili dym znikł na środku areny rozlana była czerwona ciecz.: O K**WA On znikł - Wykrzyczał Pyskacz. Lecz po chwili można było usłyszeć głos nocnej furii Czkawka stał na smoku po czym zaczął robić salto. Lecz jedno było za daleko zaczął spadać a smok gdyby nigdy nic leciał przed siebie. ON się zabije - Wykrzyczała Astrid. Lecz zanim zdążyli zareagować Czkawka leciał przed siebie robiąc beczkę wraz z Szczerbatkiem. Po chwili Szczerbatek jak I Czkawka wylądowali. TO BYŁO ZAJ***STE - Wykrzyczał Stoik Stoik jak się wyrażasz? - Wypowiedziała Valka No Valka przyznaj że to było zaj***ste - Dopowiedział Pyskacz Dobrze tak to było epickie ale nie musisz się tak wyrażać - Dodała Valka 3 punkty! - Wypowiedział Pyskacz Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Jak ty latałeś? Jak ty znikłeś??? - Zaczął Wypytywać Łysy. Koniec TURNIEJU - Wykrzyczał Stoik OTO PUNKTACJA: Czkawka 10 punktów Astrid 8 punktów Sączysmark 7 punktów Śledzik 3 punkty. Mieczyk i Szpadka 1 punkt. Po chwili na Arenę Wszedł Pyskacz z Medalami był złoty, srebrny i brązowy. Gratulację Czkawka zająłeś 1 miejsce w tym festiwalu - Wypowiedział Pyskacz zakładając mi na Szyję złoty Medal Gratulację Astrid, Pierwszy raz nie sączysmark wygrał, - Dodał Stoik zakładając na szyję swojej córki srebrny Medal. Brawo Łysy. yyy znaczy Sączysmark - Powiedział Stoik - Zająłeś 3 miejsce to twoja pierwsza przegrana od 10 lat. - Dodał Stoik. To było ustawione... - Powiedział Sączysmark. Pogódź się z tym że ktoś jest lepszy - Powiedziała Astrid. Skoro Festiwal się zakończył to może się napijemy? - Zapytał Pyskacz. Jasne! Zapraszam do twierdzy na porządną ucztę i w dodatku na coś co każdy uwielbia - Wypowiedział Stoik. Rozdział 10. Wypadek... Parę dni później Perspektywa Czkawki Dzisiaj postanowiłem że zamiast porannego lotu pójdę pomedytować. Nie miałem jakoś humoru. Oprócz tego że przez festiwal mój dom jest w trakcie odbudowy i muszę mieszkać u Astrid. I wysłuchiwać jej zażaleń. Jest ok. Postanowiłem też ze po medytacji trochę potrenuję. Udałem się nad kruczę urwisko. Od niedawna zacząłem spędzać tam więcej czasu. Gdy znalazłem się nad kruczym urwiskiem. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem była tam Astrid. To znaczy że już sobie nie pomedytuję. Co tu robisz o tak wczesnej godzinie? - Zapytałem. A jakoś nie mogłam spać przez twoje chrapanie... - Powiedziała z ironią w głosie. Lepiej chrapać niż powtarzać w kółko do lusterka "Ale jestem piękna" - Dodałem żartobliwie Jak ty to usłyszałeś? Przecież nie mówię głośno. - Powiedziała z zmartwieniem. Zgadywałem - Powiedziałem. Aha... - Dodała. A ty co tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze? - Zapytała Astrid. Przyszedłem pomedytować - Powiedziałem. Ale widzę że tu jesteś to nie będę ci przeszkadzać. - Powiedziałem po czym odwróciłem się. Spoko.. Tak czy siak już idę. - Powiedziała - Mam problem - Dodała. Hmm? A czemu z tym problemem idziesz do mnie? - Zapytałem. Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem? - Odpowiedziała pytająco. Hmm no w sumie... Co to za problem? - Zapytałem. Słyszałeś moją kłótnię z ojcem? - Zapytała. Nie, spałem jak zabity byłem zmęczony - Odpowiedziałem po czym usiadłem na półce skalnej. A chcesz się dowiedzieć o co poszło? - Zapytała po czym usiadła obok mnie. No.. - Zapytałem ironicznie po czym przesunąłem się w bok. A więc Stoik chcę bym została Wodzem.. Ale w tym problem.. Że nie mam chłopaka/faceta - Po tych słowach zaczęła się dusić śmiechem. I w tym taki problem? - Zapytałem. Nie w tym, chodzi o to że bez mojej wiedzy zaprosił na wyspę 6 osób z sąsiednich wiosk. Bym wybrała jednego z nich na chłopaka.. - Odpowiedziała. To dobrze? Fajtniecie się będziecie mieć dzieci same plusy - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Czkawka. W tym Problem Czkawka. Że ja chcę zaznać prawdziwej miłości a nie czegoś na siłę. - Powiedziała. A i tak po za tym nie chcę się fajtnąć i mieć dzieci w tak młodym wieku - Dodała. Oj no nie przesadzaj - Powiedziałem - Powiedz Swojemu ojcu że się nie zgadzasz i tyle - Dodałem. Jak by to było takie proste. - Odpowiedziała. Naglę bez niczego samo z siebie pólka skalna się zawaliła. Mi udało się uciec bez uszkodzeń lecz dla Astrid było to bardziej pechowe jeden z gruzów przytrzasnął jej nogę. AAA - Wykrzyczała - Czkawka pomóż mi! - Powiedziała z łzami w oczach. Może i nie byłem zbyt silny ale udało mi się noga nie była w zbyt dobrym stanie ale na 100% było to tylko złamanie. Na szczęście. Pomogłem Astrid wstać. Ale przez ból nie dala rady iść. Przełożyłem jej rękę przez moją głowę i pomału zaczęliśmy iść w kierunku wioski. Niestety Astrid słabła przez co przed samym wejściem do Wioski wziąłem i położyłem ją na swe plecy. i zacząłem iść. Coś ty jej zrobił? - Wykrzyczał wychodzący z domu Stoik. Ja.. Nic? Przechodziłem sobie przez las gdy zauważyłem jak Ta oto osoba (wskazałem na Astrid) leżała z przygniecioną nogą przez kamień na ziemi.. - Powiedziałem.. Idź po Gothi ja ją zaniosę do pokoju - Powiedziałem do Stoika. Po chwili Astrid już leżała na łóżku. A pierwsze co wleciało do pokoju była to spanikowana Mama Astrid. Co jej się stało? Gdzie ją znalazłeś? - Pytała z łzami w oczach. Przechodziłem sobie przez las gdy nagle zauważyłem jak ta oto osoba wskazałem na Astrid. Leżała z przygniecioną nogą przez kamień. - Powtórzyłem to co powiedziałem Stoikowi. Mówiła coś? - Powiedziała po czym spojrzała na mnie - Czkawka czemu ty masz czerwone oko? - Dodała. Ach zawsze gdy się denerwuję lub coś sprawiło mi wysiłek moje oko czerwieniej tam z kąt pochodzę każdy tak ma - Skłamałem. Ale spokojnie - Po czym lekko uderzyłem się prawą nogę - Już lepiej? - Zapytałem Tak.. - Nie dane było jej dokończyć bo do Pokoju jak dzik w kartofle wleciał Stoik z Gothi na rękach. Po chwili Gothi zaczęła pisać po podłodze. Co ona piszę? - Zapytał Stoik idź po Pyskacza! - Wypowiedział DO mnie Spokojnie Umiem to odczytać. - Powiedziałem Spokojnym Tonem. Piszę że noga jest złamana i musi zostać unieruchomiona na przynajmniej miesiąc, żadnych lotów a jak jakieś przejście się to nie samemu. - Przeczytałem. Po chwili szamanka wyciągnęła z swej torby biały bandaż i dwie niewielkie zaokrąglone deski. Owinęła nogę dziewczyny po czym napisała. Astrid musi odpocząć nic jej nie będzie na razie zostawmy ją samą i proszę o nie denerwowanie jej i przy okazji poproście kogoś by się nią zajął jak by chciała iść się przejść.. - Znowu odczytałem. Ja mogę pomóc jak by chciała iść się przejść - Powiedziałem. Dzięki Czkawka! - Powiedziała Valka. Choć Gothi odprowadzę cię do domu - Powiedział Stoik. A ja opuściłem pokój Astrid i powędrowałem do pokoju gościnnego. Leżałem na łóżku wpatrując się w mój miecz. Szczerbatek z tego co widziałem przez okno w pokoju ganiał się z Wichurą. Wpatrywałem się dalej w miecz i dalej nie rozumiałem jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego jest tak wytrzymały i tak lekki. Gdy pokazałem niedawno rudę Pyskaczowi do teraz nie wiedziałem co to jest. Miało Niebieski Połysk. Nagle drzwi do mojego pokoju otwarł się a w nich stanęła Valka: Czkawka Zjesz coś? - Zapytała. W sumie.. mogę - Odpowiedziałem. Co powiesz na pieczonego łososia? - Odpowiedziała Pytająco. Czemu nie - Uśmiechnąłem się po czym wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do kuchni. Valka po podaniu mi jedzenia wyszła z domu najprawdopodobniej do Gothi. A ja zjadłem łososia i muszę przyznać że był całkiem dobry. Rozdział 12. Bez Spojlera Dwie Godziny później Chodziłem tu i tam po wiosce, skoro Astrid miała złamaną nogę to nie był zajęć w Smoczej Akademii. Postanowiłem też pójść do kuźni miałem plan dotyczący mojego Miecza. Gdy byłem już w kuźni pierwsze co zobaczyłem to brak Pyskacza. Więc wyciągnąłem notes i zacząłem szkicować to co chciałem wykonać. Mój plan był prosty. Chciałem zrobić by mój miecz mógł służyć też za łuk więc postanowiłem iż przy pomocy narzędzi rozetnę miecz na pół i założę specjalną rzecz by Miecz rozkładał się w łuk po kliknięciu. Lecz będę musiał składać go w miecz samemu. Po środku włożę mocny sznur i zawiążę go od środka na końcu i początku miecza. Przez co po rozłożeniu będzie już gotowy do użytku. Na samym końcu zrobię dziurę na samym końcu miecza przez który strzały będą mogły przelatywać. I na samym końcu zrobię by Miecz przed zmianą nie był rozcięty dlatego też postanowiłem iż przed kliknięciem trzeba odbezpieczyć specjalny scalacz. Jak postanowiłem tak też zrobiłem. Zajęło mi to dosyć sporo czasu bo aż... 5 godzin. Przez co zamiast zrobić to co miałem zrobić, zrobiłem z miecza łuk i z łuku miecz. Hmm młody a co ty tutaj robisz? - Nagle do kuźni wparował Pyskacz. Pokazać ci? Właśnie skończyłem. - Odpowiedziałem pytająco. Jasne! - Odpowiedział. To choć przed kuźnie bo tu trochę ciasno. - Powiedziałem po czym wyszliśmy. Oto nad czym pracowałem, możesz wy testować jako pierwszy - Odpowiedziałem. Hmm czemu nie? Co mam zrobić? - Zapytał. Postanowiłem iż zrobię z miecza łuk i z łuku miecz. - Powiedziałem. Hmm wątpię by to wypaliło, chyba zmarnowałeś gronkielowe żelazo - Powiedział. To sprawdźmy - Powiedziałem. Na rękojeści jest Czerwony Przycisk. Zanim w niego klikniesz na mieczu jest taki czerwony przedmiot do scalania. Pociągnij dolną część scalacza do siebie po czym szybko klinik w czerwony przycisk zrozumiałeś? - Powiedziałem dosyć powoli. Jasne! - Odpowiedział. Szybkim ruchem pociągnął dolną część do siebie i kliknął czerwony przycisk. W mgnieniu oka miecz rozłożył się na pół. Wow - powiedział Pyskacz. Hmm a ciekawe jak będziesz go trzymał. - dodał po chwili. Jak to nie widzisz po środku czarnej zawiłki? - Odpowiedziałem. Aa... Nie zauważyłem - Odpowiedział Pyskacz. Sprawdzimy jak strzela? - Zapytał. Jasne zrobiłem kilka strzał ale nie są one zbyt ostre - Powiedziałem. Po czym podałem Pyskaczowi jedną z strzał. Bez namysłu nałożył strzałę i po chwili można było usłyszeć świst przelatującej strzały. No nie powiem... Strzela naprawdę mocno. A co zrobić by znowu był mieczem?. - Zapytał. Bardzo Proste. Chwyć za lewy koniec łuku i przyciągnij do prawej strony po czym szybko przesuń scalacz na górze w swoją stronę. Jak powiedziałem Pyskacz tak zrobił. Wszystko działało z czego się cieszyłem. Nie wiem młody jak ci się to udało, ale masz talent - Powiedział po czym poszedł do kuźni. Next/Wieczór/Narrator Czkawka leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w rozłożony miecz(czyt. Łuk). Sam nie wiedział jak mu się to udało ale ważne że działało. Kołczan też był gotowy. Tyle że leżał teraz pod łóżkiem postanowił też ze nie będzie nosił tarczy, tak czy siak jej nie używał. Po chwili odłożył przedmiot trzymany w rękach i poszedł spać. ' Wczesny Ranek ' Drzwi pokoju gościnnego otworzyły się. Stał w nich Czkawka szybkim ruchem wyszedł z domu wodza i skierował się nad kruczę urwisko by pomedytować. Gdy doszedł na miejsce usiadł przed jeziorkiem ale w tym też momencie coś, lub ktoś wepchnął go do jeziorka, a tym kimś był... Szczerbatek?? no wiesz co mordko? - Zapytał On jedynie pomruczał po czym ułożył się w ciemny zakątku urwiska. Wiesz co.. to nie było fajne. - Powiedział po czym usiadł niedaleko zniszczonej półki skalnej. I zaczął medytować. (Po Medytacji) Czkawka latał na swym smoku dookoła wyspy wypatrując czegoś podejrzanego przy okazji, czasami zatrzymywał się na plaży by postrzelać z łuku do drzew. Jego cel nie był zbyt dobry dlatego też ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku. Po ćwiczeniach postanowił udać się do wioski. Gdy był już w wiosce zeskoczył z szczerbatka i udał się zobaczyć co porabia Astrid. Gdy otworzył drzwi zauważył iż Astrid siedzi przy oknie i wypatruje. Cześć Czkawka.. - Wypowiedziała Astrid. Witaj - Powiedział uśmiechnięty. Co ci tak smutno? - Dodał po chwili Widzisz to? - Powiedziała po czym nakazała ręką bym zobaczył przez okno. No nie powiem trochę tych statków jest C: - Wypowiedziałem żartobliwie W tym problem każdy kandydat innym statkiem przybył - Powiedziała z Smutkiem w głosie. Nie bój się mogę pomóc, mam plan by ich zdenerwować ale muszę widzieć gdzie będą nocować - Powiedziałem. Nie chce wiedzieć co to za plan... Ale skoro chcesz mi pomóc, Dzięki i mieszkają tam. - Powiedziała po czym wskazała na wysoki niebieski dom. Hah nie będą mieli zbyt ciekawej po butki. Powiedzieć ci co zrobię? - Zapytał. Nie chce wiedzieć.... albo w sumie... mów! - Powiedziała. Obudzą się i zaczną się ubierać, w ich butach znajdzie się nie miła niespodzianka. W ich butach znajdzie się coś mokrego i śliskiego. - Powiedział. I to ma ich przestraszyć? - Zapytała. Nie, ale skoro będzie od nich śmierdziało wątpię by podeszli śmierdzący, do ciebie jutro - Powiedział. W sumie prawda. Jeden dzień spokoju a co z następnymi? - Zapytała. Coś się wykombinuje ale nic nie obiecuje tylko jutro mogę pomóc potem już będziesz musiała dać sobie radę sama. - Powiedział Czkawka Jak mam dać sobie radę sama skoro mam złamaną nogę... - Powiedziała smutna Astrid. Jakoś będziesz musiała dać rady, ale zawsze możesz wołać to przyjdę. - Powiedziałem. Mam pytanie po co ci kołczan skoro nie masz łuku? - Zapytała. Mam łuk ale gdzie, to już inna sprawa :D jest schowany :) - Powiedział po czym usiadł. Ey patrz, kierują się w stronę twierdzy, i kieruje nimi Wódz - Dodałem po paru minutach. Mój ojciec nie odpuści tak łatwo. - Powiedziała Astrid. Spokojnie jakoś się ułoży - Powiedziałem. Ja idę trzymaj się, przyjdę do ciebie później... jak mogę oczywiście - Dodałem. Jasne przychodź kiedy chcesz.. tylko nie w nocy! - Powiedziała. Gdy schodziłem po schodach natknąłem się na Szpadkę która właśnie wybierała się w stronę pokoju Astrid. Perspektywa Szpadki Gdy wychodziłam schodami do pokoju Astrid. Drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się a z nich wyszedł... Nie kto inny jak Czkawka, muszę się dopytać Astrid o co chodzi. Minęłam go i szybkimi krokami znalazłam się w pokoju Astrid. Ohohoh a kto tu jest taki Czerwony?? - Zapytałam z głupim uśmiechem. Nie jestem....Czerwona! - Powiedziała po czym odwróciła się w stronę lusterka. - No dobra jednak jestem. Czy ty się zakochałaś? - Zapytałam z jeszcze większym uśmiechem. Nie! Miłość to zło! - Wypowiedziała. - Jestem czerwona bo nieoczekiwanie Czkawka zaproponował mi pomoc, mówił też że będzie mu potrzebna pomoc więc jak by co pomóżcie mu - Powiedziała z lekkim prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem. A tak po za tym. Jak się czujesz? - Zapytałam po chwili. Nie fajnie, z powodu - Wskazała palcem - Ojciec chce bym została Wodzem... Ale jeden problem ja nie mam chłopaka.... i przyjechało kilku facetków z wysp innych tylko po to by mieć mnie za żonę - Powiedziała. Ou to nie fajnie, i to z tym ci Czkawka pomaga? - Zapytałam... znowu Tak, widzisz? Wychodzą z twierdzy.. - Powiedziała Astrid OMG jakie ciacha... chrupałabym - Powiedziałam Przesadzasz! - Powiedziała Astrid. Jednym ruchem przesunęłam jej głowę w prawą stronę. O Bogowie jednak nie przesadzasz... - Wypowiedziała Astrid No to masz problem lekki - Powiedziałam Jaki problem? O czym ty mówisz? - Zapytała z powagą Astrid. No z wyborem ^^ - Powiedziałam żartobliwie Nie chce wybierać... jak masz mnie denerwować wyjdź - Powiedziała z niesmakiem .. Ok - Powiedziałam po czym opuściłam pokój Astrid. Ey? Czym ty ją tak zdenerwowałaś? - Zapytał Czkawka Niczym :> - Uśmiechnęłam się - A co ciebie tak interesuje Astrid? - Dodałam. Nie interesuje? Po prostu nie chcę słyszeć jej krzyków... znowu.. wiesz ciężko spać gdy ktoś krzyczy na prawie cały dom - Wypowiedział dosyć powoli Czkawka. Hah musisz się przyzwyczaić.. - Dodałam Szpadka co ty na to byśmy porobili im jakieś kawały.. tym no wiesz wybrańców Stoika - Zapytał po chwili. Jasne! Uwielbiam kawały! - Odpowiedziałam szybko. To zaczniemy może od czegoś śmiesznego. Zrobimy śmieszny kawał z uderzeniem w .... wiesz co :) - Powiedział. Mam plan postoisz na czatach? - Powiedział Czemu nie, jak ktoś się bedzie zbliżał dam sygnal ekhem - Dodałam. A wiesz gdzie mieszkaja? - Zapytałam Jasne! - Powiedział - Chodź za mną - Dodał Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w domu nowo przybyłych nie powiem Stoik zadbał o to by było tu naprawdę ładnie. Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy byliśmy w domu przybyłych postanowiłem iż że to jest 1 dzień to zaczniemy od pierwszego pokoju. Gdy byłem już w środku postanowiłem iż gdy otworzy drzwi sznurek przymocowany do wajchy pod mocnym szarpnięciem wyrzuci w kierunku kroku tej osoby dosyć duży kamień z napisem "Love". Jak postanowiłem tak zrobiłem gdy byłem już przy samym końcu z dołu usłyszałem Ekhem. Szybko się pośpieszyłem i wyskoczył przez okno... Na szczęście nie było wysoko. Schowałem się niedaleko domu w krzaku. Szpadka była niedaleko skąd to wiem? Widziałem jej hełm. Wyczekiwałem lecz już po chwili można było usłyszeć bardzo, ale to bardzo głośny krzyk i w dodatku wypowiadane przez niego przekleństwa. Ja sam pękałem ze śmiechu. A Szpadka? Ona tak się śmiała że aż zaczęła się sturlać z wzgórza na którym byliśmy. Nexteł/Wieczór/Czkawki Perspektywa Obudziłem się jednak jedyne co wyczułem przed otwarciem oczu to dziwny smród... Szybko otworzyłem oczy i pierwsze co zobaczyłem to.. Spałem na Kiblu??? Co ku*wa? Szybko zrobiłem co trzeba i wyskoczyłem z ubikacji jak poparzony byle by znaleźć się na łóżku. Gdy znalazłem się na łóżku popatrzyłem przez okno. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to.. właśnie mordka mego przyjaciela miałem się dzisiaj z nim wybrać na poranny lot. Więc wstałem z łóżka i szybko wybyłem wraz z Szczerbatkiem o wczesnej porze. Postanowiłem iż będzie to krótszy lot od wszystkich bo chcę zrobić im niespodziankę. Polataliśmy dookoła wyspy po czym polecieliśmy w kierunku właśnie polecieliśmy a raczej wylądowaliśmy obok tymczasowego "Domu". Gdy byliśmy na miejscu. W jednym z pokoi świeciło się światło oznaczało to że już nie śpi. Więc postanowiłem iż właśnie na tym panu trzeba zrobić coś śmiesznego. Postanowiłem iż na drzwiach jego pokoju napisze "Kocham chłopców(Zwłaszcza tych starszych). Wiem że to chamskie ale śmieszne. Podleciałem do pyskacza i szybko wziąłem od niego coś na styl barwnika. Czerwonego Barwnika. Po czym zakradłem się do domu "Przybyłych" i tam gdzie zapamiętałem i gdzie świeciło się światło napisałem na drzwiach. Gdy usłyszałem kroki szybko ulotniłem się. Lecz już po chwili gdy opuściłem lokum usłyszałem mocno o chrypiały głos wydobywający się z ich domu: WSTAWAĆ KU*WA - Wykrzyczał. Kto to napisał! Przyznać się! Kto to do ch*ja napisał! - Wykrzyczał jeszcze mocniej. Po chwili ucichło. Lecz po chwili przez jedno z okien domu wyleciał jakiś chłopak. Niezbyt dobrze umięśniony ale i tak bardziej ode mnie. Szybko zanim zauważył schowałem się w krzaki modląc się by mnie nikt nie zauważył. Lecz nagle z domu przez okno obok wyleciał kolejny chłopak.. I to jeszcze bardziej umięśniony ode mnie. Ja ci dam ku*wa.. Mnie z pokoju wywalać? - Wykrzyczał po czym zaszarżował do swego pokoju wprost przez okno niczym Szczerbatek w jeziorko. Można było usłyszeć jedynie stęki i po chwili ktoś inny wyleciał z pokoju .. Trochę mniej umięśniony z niewielką lecz mocno zauważalną rysą na twarzy. Ja ci pokarze! Jeszcze się przekonamy żartownisiu! - Powiedział z chrypką w głosie. To był na 100% ten któremu to napisałem. Wskoczył oknem z którego wyleciał pierwszy człowiek po czym zaczął się wydzierać. Odwróciłem się z zamiarem odejścia lecz zauważyłem biegnącego Stoika wraz z Pyskaczem właśnie do drzwi domu "przybyłych". Co wy robicie? - Wypowiedział Stoik. Zobacz na moje drzwi jeden z nich napisał to na mych drzwiach! - Wypowiedział niespokojnym tonem. Przyznać się kto to! - Wykrzyczał dosyć zdenerwowany. Nie wiemy - Wypowiedziało sporo osób. Hmm żartownisie. Od dzisiaj będzie stał tu strażnik na korytarzu jeśli zobaczy coś podejrzanego poinformuje mnie a ten kto za tym będzie stał zostanie wyrzucony z wyspy! - Wypowiedział - OSTRzegam że nie żartuje!... Zrozumiano? - Dodał po chwili. Tak jest! - Wypowiedzieli. A ja po chwili szybko znikłem i powędrowałem do pokoju Astrid. Next Postanowiłem iż zamiast do Astrid powędruje na plaże. Szedłem w dobrze znanym mi kierunku lecz jednak las wydawał się gęstszy. Wszędzie było zielono pełno krzaków i drzew. Wczoraj Medytowałem więc nie muszę się przejmować lecz jednak dalej mi nie daje spokoju że słyszę jakieś kroki. Na pewno nie Szczerbatka bo poleciał polatać z wichurą. Postanowiłem iż szybko ukryje się w pobliskich krzakach i zaczekam. Może osobnik który mnie śledzi. Lecz jak postanowiłem tak nie zrobiłem po prostu szedłem przed siebie omijając co po chwile wystające krzaki drzewa i temu podobne. Gdy znajdował się na plaży pierwsze co ujrzał to bardzo jasno-żółty piasek i niesamowicie błękitne morze... raczej ocean. Poległem na piasku z nadzieją że coś mi wpadnie do głowy jednak cały czas pustki. Zamknąłem oczy i tak nagle, niespodziewanie usnąłem. Widziałem siebie młodego. Przypominam sobie wiem co to za dzień!. Miałem wtedy 10-11 lat bawiłem się z przyjaciółką w ganianego miała Czarne długie włosy i jasno-zielone oczy nazywała się Sigrida . Przyjaźniliśmy się od prawie 5 lat lecz od paru dni była taka dziwnie smutna. Po zabawie poszliśmy nad jeziorko. Było niewielkie miało błękitną wodę i było otoczone piaskiem. A na piasku zawsze uwielbiały się wylegiwać Straszliwce. Wtedy właśnie zapytał jej co się dzieje. I dostałem odpowiedz. DO teraz pamiętam to zdanie: "Wyjeżdżam Moja rodzina się przenosi a gdzie to sama nie wiem.. miała to być "Niespodzianka" ale smutna niespodzianka. Sen był realistyczny lecz nagle coś pojawiło się za Sigridą i ją..... spaliło.. Obudziłem się z krzykiem podniosłem szybko głowę i nerwowo zacząłem mrugać oczami. Rozdział 13. Dalej bez spoilera Wstałem z piasku i obróciłem się ten sen musiał coś oznaczać pomyślałem. Powędrowałem w kierunku półki skalnej wysuniętej od górki. Skały były ułożone tak jakby to powiedzieć no jak.. schody w kierunku półki. Gdy byłem na miejscu usiadłem lecz po chwili coś a raczej ktoś niespodziewanie popchnął mnie do wody.. Szybko wynurzyłem się i zobaczyłem... Sączysmark!!!?? 1/0 romeo - Wykrzyczał Sączysmark po czym zaczął uciekać. Romeo??? - Wykrzyczałem po czym zacząłem płynąć w kierunku plaży... Cały mokry bo jak że by inaczej.. Szybko a zarazem powoli zacząłem wędrować w kierunku wioski > domu Astrid > gościnnego pokoju w celu przebrania się. Gdy znalazłem się już w pokoju gościnnym szybko się przebrałem... w różowe ubranie..bo co? Bo tylko to miałem na przebranie.. CZKAWKA uszyj sobie ubrania lub zrób zbroje.. Bardziej pasuje mi to drugie. No cóż... Podszedłem pod kominek wraz z mokrym ubraniem i założyłem na sznurku tylko po to by jak najszybciej się wysuszyły. Lecz nagle usłyszałem powolne kroki już wiedziałem kto to.. Astrid. Hahahaha co ty masz na sobie? - Zaśmiała się Astrid.. Spytaj się Sączysmarka dlaczego mnie wrzucił do wody i nazwał zacytuje "Romeo" - Powiedział z ironią siadając na... różowym fotelu?? No cóż mam pecha. Hah nie przejmuj się jest "zazdrosny" - Po czym zaczęła się niby dławić śmiechem. "Zazdrosny" o co? - Wypowiedziałem zirytowany.. Że mam lepszy kontakt z tobą niż z nim - Wypowiedziała śmiechem.. Hah pamiętaj przyjaźń ponad wszystko.. Ale wut?? - Wypowiedział z uśmiechem - Zazdrosny??? Nie ogarniam i to dalej... - Dodałem/ Jak moja noga będzie sprawna to się z nim rozprawie. A teraz takie pytanie czemu różowe? Nie lepiej było ubrać w jasno-niebieskawe ubranie pod łóżkiem jest. - Wypowiedziała. Co?? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem... Nie chce mi się przebierać.. - Wypowiedziałem po czym wstałem i dotknąłem ubrania dziwne. Było już suche. Cóż ja idę się przebrać bo już wyschło. Zebrałem z sznurka swoją lekką zbroję i szybkimi krokami powędrowałem do pokoju i szybko się przebrałem.. O wiele lepiej. No już lepiej - Powiedziałem wychodząc z pokoju.. O wiele lepiej ja idę do siebie - Powiedziała podskakując w stronę schodów. Pa pa - Wypowiedziałem szybko. - Ja idę się przejść - Wypowiedziałem. Mogę się przejść z tobą? Wezmę kulę - Wypowiedziała. Czemu nie. - Powiedziałem. To poczekaj chwilkę - Powiedziała - Albo wiesz co idź ja idę porysować - Dodała szybko. Ok, jak sobie życzysz - Wypowiedziałem Zdziwiony po czym wyszedłem z domu Astrid. Po chwili jednak poczułem jak ktoś łapie mnie za ramie. Więc szybko się odwróciłem a tam.. Stoik. Możemy pogadać? Czy gdzieś się śpieszysz? - Zapytał Hmm wodzowi się nie odmawia więc czemu nie, coś się stało? - Zapytałem W sumie nic się nie stało, chodź do mojego domu to ci powiem wszystko. - Wypowiedział. Ok.. - Dodałem po czym poszliśmy do jego domu. On usiadł na fotelu a ja siadłem na drewnianym stołku. Więc chciałbym byś poleciał na sojusznicza wyspę gdzie też trenują smoki. Chciałbym byś tam poleciał gdyż ja nie mam czasu a Astrid ma złamaną nogę a mieczyka szpadki czy sączysmarka za żadne skarby bym tam nie wysłał w tak ważnej sprawie. Chciałbym byś poleciał tam na tydzień zapoznał się z nimi i przedłużył traktat pokojowy - Powiedział - Pewnie zapytasz się czemu tydzień. Chciałbym byś zapoznał się z osobnikami na tamtej wyspie z tego co słyszałem jest tam parę osób które są w twoim wieku. Traktat podpiszesz w moim imieniu ostatniego dnia pobytu no chyba że coś się stanie to szybciej, albo uznasz że wolisz wrócić wcześniej powiedz wodzowi tamtej wyspy która nazywa się Helvete - Dodał. Hmm muszę się zastanowić w sumie Szczerbatek lubi latać a no w sumie. hm hm hm zgoda polecę - Powiedziałem. Dobrze tu jest mapa jak tam dolecieć - Powiedział po czym podał mi jasno-żółtawy odcień papieru. Po czym podał mi jeszcze owinięty w czerwony papier zwój. Daj ten zwój wodzowi wyspy, nie otwieraj go bo oznacza to brak szacunku! - Wypowiedział. Jutro wyruszysz, a teraz idź się spakować czeka cię dosyć długi lot - Dodał. Wszedłem do pokoju gościnnego, i szybko zabrałem niewielką torbę gdzie zmieściłem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy założyłem ją na plecy a swój miecz i schowałem go do swej zbroi. Przez co wystawała tylko rękojeść. Cóż chciałem wylecieć dzisiaj w nocy by dotrzeć jutro rano. Więc poszedłem zapytać wodza który o dziwo dalej siedział w swym fotelu. Wodzu a mógłbym wyruszyć dzisiaj w nocy? Doleciał bym jutro rano i odpoczął na miejscu. - Zapytałem. Jasne, wyślę straszliwca by oczekiwali cię jutro rano. - Wypowiedział po czym opuścił swój dom.. A gdzie wyruszasz? - Usłyszałem Damski głos Na sojuszniczą wyspę. Daleko z tond - Wypowiedziałem. A mogę wiedzieć dokładniej? Gdzie? - Zapytała z złością w oczach. A na Helvete - Wypowiedziałem. Oo ostatni raz tam byłam 5 lat temu. Po co? - Wypowiedziała. Czy ty wszystko musisz wiedzieć? - Zapytałem z ciekawością Nie.. ale rozumiem nie mów. Pozdrów proszę Higrida wodza tamtej wyspy - Powiedziała. Jasne - Powiedziałem. Ja idę się przespać. - Dodałem po chwili znikając za drzwiami pokoju gościnnego. Rozdział 14.Wyprawa. Po 22/Noc Mordko gotowy? - Zapytałem spokojnie Szczerbatka Zamruczał dosyć wesoło. To ruszamy - Wypowiedziałem po czym ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyspy Helvete. Otworzyłem mapę i przy pomocy ognioglisty popatrzyłem na nią. Strzałka na mapie wskazywała kierunek w którym akurat lecieliśmy po drodze były namalowane 2 niebieskie punkty oznaczały one z tego co pisze niewielkie wyspy. Mapa ogólnie była pusta. Każda strzałka była innego koloru od ostatnia miała kolor czerwony. Oznaczała że za 10 min będziemy na miejscu. Przed czerwoną była niebieska oznaczała że jeszcze 2 godziny drogi. Przed niebieską była biała oznaczała ona 6 godzin drogi. No i co mordko. Jak tam ci się z wichurą układa - Zapytałem żartobliwie jednak po chwili tego pożałowałem dostałem od niego z tak zwanego liścia tyle że uchem.. Wiesz co ja tylko żartuje. - Wypowiedziałem z niewidocznym uśmiechem. Jako iż lot się dłużył i był nudny postanowiłem przewinąć do Czerwonej strzałki na mapie Patrz Szczerbatek! Prawie jesteśmy - Powiedziałem. Już po chwili można było dojrzeć dużą porośniętą trawą i drzewami wyspę. Jednak uwagę przykuł wodospad, olbrzymi wodospad. Gdy byłem jeszcze bliżej pojawiła mi się przed oczami cała wyspa. Na środku wyspy była wioska była nie powiem większa od naszej. Jednak najbardziej widoczna była arena znajdująca się po lewej stronie wyspy była ogromna a kraty były pomalowane na jasno-czerwony kolor. Lądujemy staruchu - Powiedziałem po czym wylądowałem na chyba w samym środku wioski. HaHa - Usłyszałem czyjś śmiech Czyli Stoik miał racje wytresował nocną furię, Gratulacje Ja jestem Higrid wódz tej oto wioski - Powiedział po czym wskazał prawie wszystko dookoła siebie. Na czas twego pobytu przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie dom. Zeskoczyłem z Szcerbatka i pierwsze co zauważyłem to.. biegnąca dosyć spora dzieci poniżej 5 lat do Szczerbka. Baw się sam - Wypowiedział po cichu do niego. Nazywam się Czkawka - Powiedziałem spokojnym tonem. Wiem, Stoik mówił że jesteś tajemniczy - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie.. to nie prawda.. a może - Wypowiedziałem. Chodź pewnie jesteś zmęczony zaprowadzę cie do domu jak się zregenerujesz to poproszę kogoś by cię oprowadził. - Wypowiedział. A i to jest dla ciebie - Po czym wyciągnąłem czerwony pakunek. Ok - Wypowiedział po czym wskazał mi.. różowy dom. Aha czyli nikt mnie nie lubi już na starcie dobrze - pomyślałem. Rozgość się ja idę do swego domu - Powiedział po czym powędrował do jasno zielonego domu. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do domu był on wystrojony. Wszędzie było pełno obrazów a na każdej półce stał drewniany posążek smoka. No cóż mordko. Najwidoczniej musisz spać na zewnątrz - Pomyślałem Dom nie był duży. Łóżko obok którego był stojak z miejscem na miecz. A obok stojaka na miecz stały meble najpewniej na ubrania i zbroje. Na nic więcej nie czekając zdjąłem zbroję i poszedłem spać. Mój słodki sen przerwało pukanie do drzwi, szybko ubrałem zbroję założyłem kołczan i schowałem miecz do zbroi po czym otworzyłem drzwi. Przed nimi stała... Heathera? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytałem z otworzonymi ustami Mieszkam? To takie dziwne? Witaj Ponownie Czkawka - Wypowiedziała Czarnowłosa Dziewczyna. Niee.. - Wypowiedziałem. Mam cię oprowadzić, chodźmy więc - Powiedziała spokojnym tonem. Najpierw pójdziemy do kuźni, muszę odebrać miecz więc przy okazji tam pójdziemy - Powiedziała po czym ruszyła przed siebie. A ja za nią. Oto kuźnia - Powiedziała po chwili Heathera Cóż była prawie taka sama jak na Berk, była trochę większa i bardziej obudowana. Była z grubego drewna i została pomalowana ciemno-brązowym kolorem. A na środku ściany był Czerwony Feniks najpewniej znak Wyspy. W środku kuźni stał łysy mężczyzna który drapał się po swej jak że bujnej czernej brodzie która zwisała mu do klatki piersiowej. Jego oczy były koloru niebieskiego a jego budowa była mocno muskularna. Zauważyłem też że na twarzy miał niewielką ranę. Na lewej ręce miał 2 złote pierścienie. To jest Hedryd - Wypowiedziała Heathera. - Jest bratem Higrida - Dodała szybko po czym podeszła do blady. Higrid moje ostrze już gotowe? - Zapytała. Jasne! A co to za młodzieniec? Nowy facet? - Powiedział po czym zaczął się śmiać. ...NIE!!! - Wykrzyczała. - Twój brat kazał mi go oprowadzić - Powiedziała. Chodźmy dalej - Powiedziała po czym poszliśmy w lewą stronę wyspy. Jak już widzisz to jest smocza arena - Powiedziała. Smocza arena była niczym nasza tyle że miała tęczowe zabarwienie. Chodź przedstawię ci przyjaciół z mojego wieku - Powiedziała. Szybko znaleźliśmy się na arenie moim oczom ukazały się 4 osoby z mego wieku. To jest Redrik - Wskazała Na Czarnowłosego mocno umięśnionego chłopaka z też niebieskimi oczami i lekkim rudawym zarostem. Nosił zbroję z tego co widzę lekkiego metalu. Halo halo! - Wypowiedział Redrik. Dalej.. To jest Hilda - Wypowiedziała po czym wskazała na rudą dziewczynę z zielonymi oczami i pyrkatym nosem. Jej twarz była pokryta piegami. Była lekko umięśniona i nosiła jasno-czerwoną zbroję z niedźwiedziej skóry. Hejo - Wypowiedziała Hilda A to jest Cewik - Wskazała na blondyna z mocnym zarostem lekko-brązowym zarostem. Był dosyć otyłym chłopakiem lecz był też lekko umięśniony. Nosił rudawego koloru ubranie z wieloma skrytkami. Witaj Nieznajomy - Wypowiedział Cewik No i ostatnia Britta - Wypowiedziała po czym wskazała na Blondynkę z piwnymi oczami. Na środkowym palcu lewej ręki nosiła srebrny pierścień. Była ubrana w niebieskawą kamizelkę, miała założone purpurowe getry i spódnice rudawego koloru. Przez środek ubrania miała przewinięty pas a na jej plecach znajdywał się i łuk i kołczan. Mniam co to za przystojniak? - Zapytała. Przystojniak? Heh - Wypowiedziałem - Z tym się nie zgodzę nazywam się Czkawka - Dodałem po chwili. A gdzie wasze smoki? - Zapytałem po dłuższej chwili. Widzisz aktualnie nasze smoki poleciały w stronę paśniku - Powiedział Cewik. Może o nich opowiecie - Powiedziała Heathera Ja zaczynam! - Wypowiedział Redrik po czym usiadł pod jedną z ścian areny. Mój smok to gromogrzmot o nazwie Redrik Junior, jest koloru niebieskiego jego oczy są zielone a jego łapy są koloru czerwonawego. Ma niebieskie skrzydła. - Powiedział Spokojnym tonem.. Redrik Junior? Serio? - Wypowiedziałem z uśmiechem. Coś ci nie pasuje? - Wypowiedział. Przestańcie się kłócić - Wypowiedział Cewik - Teraz ja - Dodał. Mój smok to koszmar ponocnik o nazwie Cernor, jest koloru Jasno zielonego jego oczy są czerwone a ogon jest koloru jasno niebieskwego. Jego brzuch jest koloru białego a łapy czarnego. Skrzydła też ma czerwone - Powiedział. To teraz ja! - Wykrzyczała Hilda - Mój smok to drzewokos to ona! Nazywa się Lilia jest różnokolorowa. Czubek głowy jak i samą głowę wraz z szyją ma koloru różowego. Tułów jak i ogon jest niebieski. Łapy i skrzydła są czarne - Powiedziała tak jakby krzykiem. No to teraz kolej na mnie. - Wypowiedziała Britta - Mój smok to Śmiertnik Zębacz. Jego imię to Cardian, jest cały czarny a końcówki skrzydeł ogona i łap jest koloru żółtego. Jego brzuch jest kolor jasno-niebieskiego. A mojego już znasz - Wypowiedziała Heathera. To chodź teraz idziemy w stronę paśnika. - Powiedziała Heathera po czym wyszła z smoczej areny. Ja tylko pomachałem nowo poznanym przyjaciołom i ruszyłem za nią. (C.D.N) *(Po przeczytaniu zostaw wiadomość w formie komentarza :D )* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania